Looking Glass
by rogue-scholar07
Summary: Sidefic To Chibi Horsewoman's 'What Happened Next' The Hex's girls and boys start school, but some unwanted witches are already there. THe big witch off is here! R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own pretty much everyone at this point except for Lucy, she's actually on the show.**

**This is a sidefic to Chibi Horsewoman's new story. It's been twenty years since the original winx and witches were at their schools, and now it's their kids' turn. Here's my breakdown.**

**Lance(my OC, not Alvers!) and Lucy: Cassandra (15) attends Cloud Tower.**

**Topaz and Sapphire: Amethyst (18) is attending CT, Lapis and Amber (16 year old twins) will go to CT, and Onyx (14) goes to Red Fountain.**

**Russel and Dusk: Douglas (15) attends Red Fountain with Onyx.**

**Anakin and Thorn: Lorlei (16) goes to RF with Onyx and Randy and Jason (15) goes to CT with Amethyst, Lapis, and Amber.**

**Kyle and Luna: Raphael (15) goes to RF with Onyx, Randy, and Lorlei and Twila (14) goes to Alfea.**

**Icy and unknown: Veronica (16) attends CT with Amy, Lapis, Amber, and Jason.**

**Stormy and unknown: Electra (17) attends CT.**

**Winston and Chloe: Leila (16) attends CT.**

**Looking Glass**

**1. New Semester**

GEOS NEBULA

"Yesssssssss!" A green haired brown eyed girl ran screaming around her house.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"I got accepted to Cloud Tower!" Cassandra shouted as she danced around.

"That's great!" Lucy said. "Let's tell your father."

"I can't wait! I can't Wait! I CAN"T WAIT!" Cassandra sang out.

"Well, at least you'll be happy." Lucy sighed, knowing that the first year at that school was always the hardest.

ENDOR PALACE

"You have been accepted to the Cloud Tower Academy for Witchcraft." Sapphire read to her two youngest girls.

"Yay!" The two high-fived each other and danced around. Lapis, the older of the twin girls, had cerulean locks and big blue eyes. Amber, on the other hand, was her father's spitting image.

"What's all the fuss about?" A violet haired girl with eyes of the same color said as she walked into the room.

"We're going to CT this fall!" Lapis said.

"That means that you get to teach us all sorts of cool spells and stuff, right Amy?" Amber asked.

Amethyst smiled softly at the two and sighed. "I'll try, but you two gotta remember that I'm a Senior this year. I'll be busy for quite a while."

"That's okay." Amber shrugged.

"We'll deal with it." Lapis replied.

"Oh, and a fair warning:" Amethyst added "Don't ever mess with the otherseniors. If you get in a jam and I can't help, I want you to go to Ryder, understand?"

"Yes, Amy." The twins replied.

Amy smiled and walked on out the door.

Out in the gardens...

"Are you sure you read that right?" a black-haired green-eyed boy asked.

"Yep." Topaz said. "It's the acceptance letter to Red Fountain all right. Are you nervous about this, Onyx?"

"A little." The boy replied. "I mean, I'm a year or two younger than most of these guys and I look like a shrimp!"

"That's all right." Topaz said. "No one expects you to go take down the Trix in your freshman year! You just have to find what you're good at and stick with it."

Onyx paused for a minute to think about it. "Thanks Dad. I think I can do this now."

"That's Great!" Topaz smiled. "Now we just have to tell your mother."

The two of them walked inside to tell the women what was happening.

SOLARIA

"I got in!" Douglas whooped and waved the parchment in his hands.

"I take it RF accepted him this year?" Dusk asked.

"Guess so." Russel said. Their son, now old enough to attend the school, had his father's brown hair and his mother's violet eyes. "I'll go talk him down a bit."

"You do that." Dusk said. "At least he won't be alone this semester."

"Got that right." Russel sighed. "I just hope those boys don't do something stupid."

MARIGOLD

"Red Fountain?" Thorn asked. "Honey, are you sure about this?" She looked from the letter to the black haired blue eyed girl before her.

"Yes, Mom." Lorelei said. "I really want to go! I can learn to do something useful for a change! And what about Jason? You're letting him go to Cloud Tower!"

"Fine." Thorn sighed as the boy in question rounded the corner.

"Hey, Mom! I got in!" The blond haired green eyed boy smiled.

"That's great, son." Thorn smiled. "Have you told your father?"

"He's still not back from work." Jason said. "But I can't wait!"

"I can." Lorelei said.

CHRONIAN SYSTEM

Kyle sat across from his son and looked over the letter that had been sent to him.

"What does it say?" Raphael asked. "Did I get in?" The boy's big green eyes wide with anticipation. He ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair.

"Oh, yes." Kyle said. "You got in all right! Congratulations, boy! You're going to learn to be a man!"

"You're going where?" Luna shouted.

"Uh oh." Raphael said. "I think Twila got her letter."

"To where?" Kyle asked.

"I'm going to Alfea and there's nothing you can do about it!" Twila shouted back.

"Ask a stupid question." Kyle sighed.

"Should we worry about it?" Raphael asked.

"No." Kyle said. "First lesson in manhood: Never jump in the middle of a catfight."

"Good to know." Raphael nodded.

"I can't believe you would do this behind my back!" Luna said. "Why would you want to be a fairy?"

"Isn't Sapphire's sister a fairy?" Twila asked. She flipped a light blond lock of hair over her right shoulder and put her hands on her hips.

"Their half sisters and the winx are an exception." Luna sighed. "I know that some of them may not bat an eye at this, but the majority are going to give you hell over this decision!"

"I know," Twila said, blue eyes pleading for approval, "but I want to learn everything I can about magic! You and Aunt Dusk have taught me lots, but they teach stuff there that I can't learn from you or the CT instructors."

"I'll think about it." Luna said. "But I won't make any promises."

"Thanks Mom!" Twila lept up and hugged her mother. "I won't let you down, I promise."

SOMEWHERE IN THE CRYOSIAN FIELD...

"This is so wicked." A raven haired girl grinned. "I can't believe we tricked them like this."

"We didn't really." a girl with rich brunette hair sighed. "We gave them our father's names."

"Still, we need to come up with a different name for our coven than 'Dark' or 'Trix'." A white haired girl said.

"Electra, we can't be the Trix anyway." The black haired girl pointed out. "Aunt Darcy only had one girl and she's not even with us!"

"And Neither is Aunt Darcy." The brunette said. "Not since the Battle Royale."

"Sad, I know." Electra said. "But let's focus on the important thing here. What would you name the coven, Veronica?"

"Black Heart." Veronica said. "What about you, Leila?"

"Sounds perfectly evil." Leila sneered. "Let's use it."

"Great." Veronica smiled. "Welcome to the first meeting of the Darkheart Coven. Now, we can really rule Cloud Tower."

"You're forgetting something." Leila snapped. "Those Hex Girls's girls are going to be in school this year."

"Correction, the _rest_ of their girls will be here." Electra smirked. "Amethyst's one of them, or have you forgotten?"

"No." Veronica sighed. "But we will overcome it."

"Let's just hope that things turn out better for us than they did for our ancestors." Leila said. "To prosperity and total domination."

"Here, here!" The other two said.

**Oh! I almost forgot! One more bio, even though she's not in this story yet!**

**Riven and Darcy: Ryder Samantha(20) is a Cloud Tower Teacher. Go Ryder! And she even has Musa for a stepmom and her baby sister, Raven, will be in school with her!**


	2. Venting Pressure

**Look! Reviews!**

**Wallington M Simpson, Jr:**_ Icy and Stormy aren't, but Darcy, well...keep reading Mutants in Magix. It'll cover it in the next chapter or so._

**purpleNova258:**_ If you need to see where Ryder made her intro, check out my other fics. Well, my other winx fics. _

**Chibi Horsewoman:**_ Maybe we could do like an every-other-chapter kind of thing. The other site where I post my X-Men stuff calls it a roundrobin fic. _

_Yes, Maybe the Darkheart girls could try to get to young Raven. That would make an interesting twist. Lorelei meeting up with Marilee and co. seems to be inevitable. _

**On with the story!**

**Looking Glass**

**2. Venting Pressure**

"I can't believe she would want to go there!" Luna fumed over the phone. She had called up her cousin and things had gotten quite heated. "I can understand if it were Red Fountain, but fairy school? Why would she want to go there of all places?"

The red haired witch on the other end of the line just sighed and twirled her hair around her finger. Luna was know for throwing hysterics from time for time, but this was one with some sort of sound motive behind it. "I don't see why you're so upset." Dusk said. "Raven, Riven and Musa's girl, is supposed to come to CT this year, and from what Saph told me, Bloom and Sky's kids have switched schools entirely. You seriously need to lighten up!"

"I just can't understand why she would want to go there." Luna said. "I know that Lorelei is going to RF, but she's a little more controlled than Twila. I mean, this was the kid who kept turning random objects into fruit when she was little!"1

"It won't be that bad!" Dusk said. "Just give her one chance. If she gets kicked out or fails, then she can go to CT."

"I guess so." The blond sighed. "Thanks for setting me straight, Dusky."

"No problem, Looney." Dusk giggled. "Bye."

"Bye." Luna said as she hung up the phone.

SPARKS PALACE

"That is unusual." Sapphire said. She and Bloom were having one of their pow-wows. "Why would he want to go to Alfea?"

"Who knows?" Bloom sighed. "I just want him to be happy, that's all."

"Well, you're doing right by him." Sapphire said. "And it's not like Marilee will be the only girl at Red Fountain. Thorn's girl Lorelei is going too."

"I guess your right." Bloom said. "So, what's it like having a senior in the house?"

"I don't know how to handle all the chaos!" Sapphire smiled. "Really, she's been really excited about the whole thing. I just can't believe it's been eighteen years."

"I can!" Bloom said. "Remember when you and Topaz first got pregnant?"

"Do I ever!" Sapphire laughed. "He looked like he'd just met up with a troll without his weapons or something. Wouldn't even speak in a complete sentance to me for about two weeks afterwards."

"Well, he was in shock. You had barely graduated." Bloom pointed out.

"I don't even think I had made it that far." Sapphire sighed.

"What didn't you make, Aunt Sapphire?" Marilee asked as she walked in.

"Nothing you should worry about just yet, Marilee." Sapphire said.

"You'll be hearing it from the other specialists instead." Bloom snickered.

MARIGOLD

"I hate this!" Lorelei grumbled. "Why do I have to know magic if I'm going to RF?"

"Because, Lor, it's a skill that will aid in your fighting, and it's your natural talent!" Thorn said. "Now, let's try this one more time."

"Fine." Lorelei grumbled. She and her mother had been out in the back yard for hours and she still hadn't quite gotten the hang of a vine wrap.

She closed her eyes and concentrated harder.

"Remember to relax." Thorn said. "If you don't loosen up, then you'll be the one tied up."

"I know, mother." Lorelei growled before sending a magic blast at the stick-person in front of her. At long last, vines appeared and surrounded the 'attacker'.

"Good job, Lori!" Thorn said. "An +A."

"I just hope I'm not judged on this in Magix." Lori grumbled.

GEOS NEBLULA

Lance had just come in from a weekend in Magix when he heard his daughter shouting.

"Dad! Dad! Guess what?" Cassandra asked.

"What?" Lance asked, already knowing the answer by the look on his wife's face.

"I Got into CT!" Cassandra exclaimed, all the while jumping with excitement. "Can you believe it? I'm going to learn to be a witch! I'll get to make potions, and do transformations, and hex people, and..."

"Hold on!" Lucy stepped in. "I will not have you getting yourself expelled like those Trix girls did!"

"I'm not stupid enough to fool around with the..." Cassandra started

"It's not just that!" Lucy shouted. "Look, you're a good little student, and I want you to stay that way. No slip ups or evil plots to take over the realm, understand?"

"But I.."

"Yes or no, Sandy." Lance said.

"Yes, Mother." Sandy said. "But how will I make friends?"

"You can just find some other witches who treat you like a person and like you." Lucy said.

"Okay." Sandy sighed. "I'm going to start packing."

"Good night, Sandy." Lance said.

"Good night, Dad, Mom." Sandy said as she walked down the hall to her room.

**1 **Exerpt from _Sabrina, the Teenage Witch._ The whole first episode when she found out she was a witch, her aunts tried to get her to turn an orange into an apple. Only, it ended up being pineapples, and she did it to the head cheerleader at her new high school.

**Whew! I think our new group of students are going to need a bit of help from each other to make it through their first year. Lemme know what you think of this chap.**


	3. Great Debates

**Okay, we're starting off with the RF students. How will Rory and Marilee handle being the only girls in the school? Continue reading to find out.**

**Great Debates**

Rory stepped off of the transport and looked around at the school. "Maybe this won't be too bad." She said to herself. Red Fountain was the best school for heroics around, and her being a girl in attendance was going to make for a very odd year.

"Rory!" Nick called from the other side of the grounds. "Rory! Over here!"

"Just a sec!" Rory shouted.

Rory walked over to meet Nick, and his cousin Marilee, and bumped into another in the process.

"Watch it, why don't you?" He snapped at her.

"Sorry. I didn't know that they still allowed Ogres around here." Rory retaliated.

"Give it up, Sean!" Marilee shouted.

"No." Sean scowled. "I want to see what she's made of."

Rory looked at the two bystanders and winked. She focused her energy and caused the grass on the grounds to come alive, grow very large, and entangle the blonde haired boy. "That enough, or you want another demo?" She grinned.

"As soon as I get out of here…" Sean growled.

"Oh, give it a rest." Adon said as he and Austin walked up. "You needed that anyway."

"If you hadn't started it up with her, you wouldn't have gotten tied- up." Austin stated.

"See what you got yourself into by messing with a witch?" Nick said. "Or at least for messing with a girl that knows magic."

"So does Marilee." Adon pointed out.

"And you got lucky," Marilee said, "I would have singed you to bits for that."

"Can you just get me out?" Sean asked.

"Fine, don't have a cow!" Rory waved her hand and the grass went back to normal. Sean, with the absence of something holding him up, hit the ground with a thud. "That all better?"

"If you weren't…"

"If I weren't what? A lady?" Rory retorted. "Listen, Sean, I came here to learn how to be a warrior, not how to fold laundry! If you start it up with me again, I will find a way to knock you senseless and bury you alive."

"And I'll help her." Marilee growled.

"Fine!" Sean shouted. "I'll be a good little boy."

"You'd better." Nick said. "If I catch you…"

"What?" Sean asked. "You got a crush on the pill? She's way older than you, Nicky! Way out of your league."

"And yours." Austin said.

"She did just tie you up with grass, Sean." Adon pointed out.

"Shut up." Sean grumbled. "I'm going to Assembly."

"And we're going as far away from you as we can." Rory said.

"As if I'd sit with you after this!" Marilee snorted. She and Rory linked hands and walked away.

"Dude, you just got dissed." Sean whirled around and saw Raphael leaning against a tree.

"What's it to you?" Sean asked.

"Nothing." Raphael replied casually. "Just making a statement."

"Well, don't." Sean growled before storming off.

LATER, AFTER ASSEMBLY

"I guess it's kind of obvious that we're roomies." Marilee said. She and Rory were setting up their bedroom.

"Yeah." Rory said. "Guess no other girls came this year. So, how is your brother?"

"Talone's fine." Marilee said. "He's going to start Alfea either today or tomorrow. How's Jason?"

"Okay." Rory replied. "His orientation was today. I guess he'll call me or e-mail me about it later."

"He's going to Cloud Tower, right?"

"Yep. Just like Lapis and Ambi, and Sandy."

"I heard from my mom that Raven and Felicity are going there too."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"Did Twi win the argument with her mom?"

"She starts at Alfea. Go figure that."

"I guess she's more persistent than she seems." Marilee laughed. "You psyched about classes tomorrow?"

"Am I ever!" Rory grinned. "It'll be nice to show up the guys at what they do best. I just hope they're all graceful losers."

"The only real problem is Sean and his ego." Marilee said. "This could be tricky."

"Not really." Rory said. "We just have to kick his ass again. Besides, my brother's getting much better at this whole control business. It shouldn't be a problem."

"Let's hope not." Marilee said. "One fight a day is enough."

**Okay, chapter three up! review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **"All the world's a field trip, and the kids in our class are mere Guinea Pigs." 1

**It's me again! CT is up! Now what did I do with that mallet…**

Golem pokes head out.

**Golem:**_ Why do you need a mallet?_

**So I can knock Jubilee senseless for taking off with my coffee. **Jubilee flies by at fast speed and does loops in air. **Come back here! Wait, I must compose myself. Go ahead and read the next chapter. I should remember what I was going to say by then. **Picks up mallet again and charges after Jubilee.

**Looking Glass**

**Black Magic**

After twenty years, the Cloud Tower Academy for Witchcraft had changed quite a bit. Miss Gryffin was no longer the headmistress, a woman named Arianrhod had since taken over and was now giving the new students the annual rules lecture. Some of the teachers had remained, but most were no longer there, meaning that there were many new instructors for the classes. Ryder fell into the second category, and it made her somewhat nervous that she would be teaching her younger half sister how to be a witch. She looked out over the sea of faces staring at the Headmistress, and spotted several she knew. '_This is going to be one very interesting year._' She thought.

Meanwhile a few rows down, Felicity and Raven were trying to guess who taught what.

"I still say that the lady with the pink spiked hair teaches Transformations." Felicity said. 2

"No." Raven sighed. "Okay, Ryder has incantations; and the lady next to her is Miss Eira, she's the nurse. I think that the man with the short brown comb-over is Mr. Farley, but I forgot what he teaches."

"Flight instructor." A small voice answered. Both girls jumped, then looked around for the speaker. "Over here, behind you." They turned to see a young woman with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. "Sorry to scare you. I just thought you might want to know."

Raven knew she knew the girl, but couldn't place her until after Fee spoke up. "It's okay, Sandy. We were lost."

"I should have told you I was here, though." Sandy sighed. "So, anything else I can help with?"

"Yeah." Raven said. "What does the pink haired chick teach?"

"And her name would be nice too." Fee rolled her eyes.

"I don't remember her name, but I think she does teach transformations." Sandy said. "Lots of guy teachers this year."

"I don't even want to start guessing before class." Raven groaned as the headmistress closed her speech.

"The first dance of the year will be held at Alfea." The lime haired woman said. "It is an inter-school dance, so the fairies and specialists will be there as well. I want you girls to be on your best behavior, or our new disciplinarian, Professor Grimm, will derive fitting punishment. You are now excused."

"That was interesting." Fee said as the three walked out.

"Not as interesting as that shirt, Rave." A blond haired boy chuckled.

"You're a riot, Jase." Raven growled. "Why don't you go find some other girls to harass?"

"But they don't react like you do." Jason fake pouted. "Ow!" He yelped as something made contact with the back of his head.

"I love doing that." An amber haired witch snickered. "You need to be on your guard."

"Funny, Amber." Jason grimaced.

"We thought so." A blue headed girl giggled.

"Why do you two insist on tormenting me?" Jason glared at the twins.

"What?" Amber feigned innocence. "Us?"

"You two can have at him any time you want to." Raven said.

"I have mail!" The blue haired sister chirped as she used her phone to check her email.

"You always have mail, Lapis." Amber said.

"It's from Sean." Lapis said. "And he said…. That little jerk!"

"What did he do?" Fee asked.

"I think he called her a bee-yach." Amber snickered.

"Oh, he is so gonna get it!" Lapis growled.

"Dare you to spell-mail him!" Raven smirked.

"Done!" Lapis said as she punched in some letters. "Now let's go find our rooms. I'll bet Amy can show us where they are."

"You girls wanna go see Magix when we get our stuff moved in?" Jase asked.

"Why not?" Sandy shrugged.

"Then we can get Sean in person." Raven snickered. "Any good ideas?"

"Turn him into something." Ambi said. "Something gross."

"Are we allowed to do that?" Sandy blinked.

"Sure." Raven waved.

"Our sister does it all the time." Lapis said distractedly. "I think I'll try something cute instead. Gross would give him too much joy."

"Two words: pink butterfly." Fee said. "He won't be able to do anything then. Just make sure it's a temporary spell."

"Yeah, we don't want to chase him around Magix for six hours like we did my sister." Jason said.

"No, Jay, you turned your sister into a daisy." Felicity corrected. "We had to chase you around."

"And you looked so cute as a hamster." Lapis snickered.

"Bite me." Jason said. "Now get out of here! I don't think we'll have the same rooms!"

"I should hope not." Amber huffed. She marched off down the hall and eventually found Amethyst. After showing the girls around, Amethyst and the girls and Jason headed into downtown Magix to cause a little mayhem.

**1** Unashamedly stolen from the Magic School Bus.

**2** Harry Potter reference.

**Random comment of the day, if you have a Xanga, I will start posting my drawings on my site, sapphirewavejemstone. Sapphire should be up already, but I'll get the others scanned in soon.**


	5. Pardon Me?

**As promised, this chapter is out three days after the last, making it a quick update. The Fairies hit Magix and meet up with the rest of the group.**

**Chapter four: **_Pardon me?_

Ailani sighed as she and the other Alfea Freshmen got off of the bus. First, she'd been shoved through the portal to Alfea this morning. Although, really, it wasn't so bad. So what if her friend whose mom was a witch wanted to be a fairy? It was her damn right to do just that! But the rumors were now flying around her and Talone, the only guy in attendance. Or at least the only one she knew of. Now, they were going to Mad Cow for something to eat, and had found her brother.

"You do know that dogs aren't allowed in here, right?" She folded her arms. Twi snickered in the background.

"Shut up!" Sean growled. "I don't have time to deal with you!"

"Come on, your day could _not _have been as bad as mine!" Talone protested.

"What happened to you?" Amy asked.

"The rumors of the hour are that either someone messed up the transcripts for him and Twi, or that the whole prince thing got him in." Leilani replied. "You don't want to hear the ones that I caught before we left about the two of you either!"

"Lovely." Twi groaned.

"Rumors are nothing compared to what Rory did to him." Raphael snickered.

"It wasn't funny!" Sean roared.

"The hell it wasn't!" Marilee laughed. "She mopped the floor with your ass!"

"How did she do that?" Talone asked as the other fairies giggled.

"Easy." The black haired girl grinned. "I still have the whole plant-control power thing. I just like to fight with staffs and such more."

"So she trapped you?" Talone blurted out.

"It's. Not. Funny!" Sean protested.

"I'll get back to you on that!" Talone laughed. The group finally got in the door and found a table before Raven and Sean went at it again.

"Why are you so fidgety?" Raven asked as Sean rubbed his back on the booth.

"I don't know." Sean glared. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Maybe somebody just decided to prank you, loser." Raven said. "Why are you blaming me?"

"Because I have a reason to." Sean shot back.

"No, Lapis has a reason." Raven said. "I didn't do anything!"

"Thanks a lot!" Lapis glared at the raven haired witch.

"Then why are you on my case?" Sean growled.

"Because you're a jerk!" Raven shouted.

"And you're a brat, now stop!" Sean shouted.

"Raven, stop!" Amy ordered.

"No, I wanna fight!" Raven said. "You know what, Sean, it's time you stop letting your ego do the talking!"

"Raven!" Felicity hissed. "Please, not here!"

"Oh really?" Sean said. "Well, it's time you actually learn to take orders rather than giving them!"

"Take your own advice, jerk!"

"Bitch!"

"STOP!" Amy shouted. She made the lights above their table explode and the silverware and napkins and such were floating above the table. Both Raven and Sean were going to ignore the violet haired senior until she whacked Sean over the head with the napkin holder and hit Raven with some of the knives(they were plastic.).

"Ow!" both said.

"Sit down and shut up before I turn you both into little yellow duckies!" Amy growled. Since neither of the two wanted to anger her any more, they sat back down and started eating French fries.

**Who doesn't like pointless fights. At least the place is still standing.**


	6. Don't Tease the Ogres

**Now that Chibi's done her part, It's my turn to write a chapter. Freshman fairies versus the Witches with Wings. This could get sticky very fast.**

**Looking Glass**

Chapter 5: **Don't Tease the Ogres**

Leilani couldn't help but laugh at the conversation started by Talone and Twila, who were walking just ahead of her. No one else could make up a story completely based on enchanted table settings.

"So then the napkins say 'We've had it!' and k.o. the attacker." Talone said.

"And the knife says: 'Like, I can't take any more!' and totally starts flying around. But he, like, hits the other intruder instead of getting away." Twi continued.

"As stupid as this sounds, it is entertaining." Leilani commented to the magenta haired fairy next to her.

"Yes." Tatiana replied. "For some reason it is."

"Oh great!" Ailani moaned. "now which corridor did they turn down?"

"Watch where you're going!" A girl shouts.

"Like, Sorry!" Twi protested.

"Why don't you watch it?" Talone shouted.

"I think they went left." Tatiana sighed. The trio turned the corner to see the other two freshmen being surrounded by three older fairies.

"Looks like the witches with wings found them first." Leilani said.

"I can't believe that administration would let two rejects into this school." An older girl with medium brown hair pulled back in a ponytail hissed.

"Who?" Ailani blinked.

"Witches with Wings." Leilani said softly. "The nastiest fairies at Alfea. The one that just got done talking is Princess Malise, she's the leader. The other two are cousins, Princesses Destiny Kensington and Natalia DiAngelo of Fortuna. Natalia's the blue haired one, and Destiny has the white hair."

"Senior or Junior?" Ailani asked.

"Don't know." Leilani sighed. "All I know is that they're big trouble. We'd better help."

"Fine." Ailani said. "Hey! Yeah, that's right, I'm talking to you three losers! Leave our friends alone!"

"Who said you could speak?" Natalia smirked. She sent an attack at the group.

"Firewall!" Tatiana erected her shield. It didn't really block the attack, but it did send it all over the place.

"Good going!" Twi said. "Now the odds are in our favor."

"We'll see about that." Destiny powered up. "It's cute how you think that you stand a chance. After all, fairies always beat witches."

"Every rule has it's exception." Twi said. "Nova Blast!"

"Chaos Barrier." Destiny sighed. Twila's attack bounced harmlessly off of the barrier and fizzled out.

"Damn." Talone swore. "We're in pretty deep."

"I wish Raver were here!" Ailani cried out as she dodged one of Malise's attacks.

"We'll have to combine forces." Leilani said. "Tatiana!"

"Let's go!" Tatiana said. Though separate powers we two be,"

"Time to get dirty." Malise said. "This should stop you. Voice of nature speak through me.

"We join our powers for victory." The two chanted.

"Dust of earth and forest tree." Malise continued. "Power of rock and plant interweave."

"Give to our attack the power needed." The two sped up their chant. "Combined attack will leave foes defeated. Digital Wave!"

"And cover these fools with the Dark Vine's leaves." The two forces finished their chants at the same time. The two attacks clashed, sending plant parts and water drops everywhere.

"Did it work?" Twi blinked.

"We need to leave!" Destiny hissed. She and Natalia grabbed Malise and dragged her into an empty classroom.

"And we need to go this way." Talone started walking in the other direction. The girls followed suit. Unknown to them, someone was watching.

"And soon your time here will be spent." Professor Bloodstone said from his place in a shadowy corner.

**Yay! No unnecessary shortness! Chibi's turn to update now. Check out her fic to find out what happens next! No pun intended.**


	7. What shall we do?

**Dedication: To Chibi Horsewoman. This fic wouldn't be possible without her.**

**Disclaimer: If you can't beat them, join them. Then when they've let their guard down, jump them and beat them to a bloody pulp. **

Chapter Six: What shall we do today?

For fairies, free class periods were few and far between. Most classes weren't hard, they just required a lot of focus. And, thanks to a sophomore (but not one we know), the advanced potions lab was now totaled. This gave the witches with wings time to perfect their plan.

"What do we do about this dance?" Natalia asked. The three 'ladies' were gathered in the library to research ways to sabotage the upcoming inter-school dance. "We can't let those witches get away with coming here. They're going to have some plan to ruin it!"

"I agree." Malise said. "Those witches need to know who's the boss. What kind of books have we here?"

"Some old text on perfecting charms, a thesis about jinxing trolls that got in here by accident, and several volumes of dangerous spells in combat." Destiny replied.

"Throw the thesis out." Malise said. "But the others may prove useful. Check the charm book."

"And we can split up the other volumes." Natalia said. "Write down the spells that appeal to you in your notebooks."

"We don't want to make confetti come out of tin cans, do we?" Destiny asked.

"And psionic lightning is a bit outside our source ranges." Malise said.

"What about the gifts?" Destiny asked.

"Hmm?" Natalia looked up. "What?"

"There are two boxes of gifts." Destiny said. "One for us, and one for the witches. We don't need to wreck everyone's day, just get the witches out!"

"What about snake rats?" Natalia asked.

"The Trix did that." Malise said. "It is a good idea, but I am not going to copy a witch!"

"Okay." Natalia said. "What are the gifts?"

"One group gets doves, and the other gets like flowers or something." Destiny said. "I think the doves are ours."

"Then we don't need the books." Malise sneered. "I can make those pretty flowers deadly. All we need is to get close."

"That's genius!" Natalia said.

"I know." Malise said. "Now let's put these books back and get to work!"

"Don't we need other books on flowers?" Destiny asked.

"I have tones of books on that stuff in my room." Malise waved. "But enough of this tree hugging crap, let's get down and dirty!"

**That's all for me. Tag! Chibi's it!**


	8. Ambition

**Disclaimer:** **Ain't you glad we ain't all California girls?**

**I'm going to have to do something with that song later. In case you haven't heard it, it's called "California Girls" by Gretchen Wilson, and it's stuck in my head at the moment. Anyway, more plotting to take over the world… Narf.**

Chapter seven: **Highly Ambitious**

At Cloud Tower, three Junior witches were locked away in their room, trying to devise a spell for the upcoming dance. They were cousins, and were the nastiest of the witches in the school. A deadly combination.

"How is it that the three worst witches in the realm cannot even come up with a single good idea!" The one with black hair and green eyes shouted.

"Maybe one of the bad ideas will lead us to a good one?" Another girl with long lavender hair with blonde bangs suggested.

"It hasn't happened so far!" The first retorted.

"Chill, Leila." The third and oldest replied calmly. She had long white hair, up in it's usual braided ponytail, and silvery blue eyes. "We will find a way to crash this party. It just may take time."

"You know," the second spoke. "I heard rumors about some pixies trying to cause havoc. They are probably trying to ruin this too."

"Competition?" Leila, the first witch asked.

"Maybe." The third said. "Keep your ears open, Lex. This may be useful to us."

"You want us to work with pixies?" Leila exclaimed.

"No." The third said. "Just to make sure they get the blame. Every evil mastermind has to have a scapegoat."

"Or three." Lex added. "I'll see if I can't butt- in on some gossip. Do you have any more ideas, Ronnie?"

"Or let's put it this way, ideas that aren't going to get us expelled or blow our cover." Leila said. "That stunt in the hallway was way too close!"

"I know, Leila!" Ronnie snarled. "I know. But someone has to let those freshmen know that they aren't welcome here!"

"Maybe we should change our approach?" Lex raised an eyebrow.

"And do what?" Leila said. "Let them walk all over us?"

"No!" Lex said. "I mean, some of those freshmen are powerful. Especially that Raven chick."

"Isn't her mother a fairy?" Leila said.

"A Winx." Ronnie said. "But Lex has a point. We may need to do some recruiting from among this year's fish."

"Maybe they could help us in ruling the world." Leila said. "But I'll have to see it first. Anyway, did anyone get that weird vibe floating around during assembly?"

"You mean besides Ryder's new job?" Lex quipped.

"She means the power disturbance." Ronnie said. "I felt it too."

"Where do you think it was emitting from?" Lex asked.

"I couldn't get a fix." Leila said. "There were too many people in there. It could have been a student or even a professor!"

"We can worry about it later." Ronnie said. "I believe we can ruin this dance through a simple earth tactic."

"And that would be?" Lex asked.

"Spike the drinks." Ronnie said. "Or the food… or both. It doesn't matter. We just need to come up with a tasteless potion that causes hallucinations or dementia."

"Brilliant." Leila smirked. "I'll ask our potions instructor tomorrow."

"Good." Ronnie said. "This will be a year that no one will ever forget!"

**Will someone please review this?**


	9. Chapter 9

**And we're on to chapter eight. Again, focusing on CT, and not just the students. **

Chapter nine: **Bloopers**

Potions was not a favorite class of many, and many included Ronnie Trix. Bad enough she had to sit through Professor Cadwallader's long lectures on the boiling point, ideal consistency, and color, but now he was making four older students sit in and help the younger. Ronnie and three others she barely spoke to were helping the freshmen through their second day of class when a moment came that was soon on the cell phone cameras of many.

"This is easy." Felicity said as she stirred her cauldron.

"Whatever." Cassie grumbled. "I just hope I can get this thing to mix right."

"If you need help just ask, fish." Ronnie hissed. She was helping another student.

"Does anyone know how to restore something that's boiled down?" A hazel eyed girl asked.

"Restore?" Ronnie asked. "You can't restore what's gone. It's baked on. It will not come off."

"But you can double the amount." Professor Cadwallader said. "Or change what is there into the potion required, if you have the skill with incantations."

"I can." Ronnie said. "The composition change spell should work."

"Don't say it wrong." Felicity said. "It will mess up the spell.

"It is _morphus viceplasm._" Ronnie said.

"The second part doesn't sound right." Felicity said. "It may be the wrong spell."

"Watch!" Ronnie said what she thought to be the spell, which spewed out of the cauldron and ate through the table.

"You made it acidic." Felicity stated. "_Retero metimentius_." At that point the acid went back into the pot and returned to the way it was. "What boiled down?" she asked.

"The entire potion." The girl said.

"Multiplicatus." Ronnie said. This time the potion ran bubbled and ran over the cauldron and into the floor.

Felicity again reversed the spell. "No, that makes it keep multiplying. How much was gone?"

"a third." The girl said.

"Then the right incantation needs to include that." A Senior said as she walked over. "_Multiplicatus tripartus."_ The cauldron filled again and the freshmen beamed up.

"Thank you, Corrigan. I'm sure Daphne appreciated it." Professor Cadwallader said. "Since we have learned so much about state, quality, and amount today, you may all leave early."

"This is insane." Cassie said. "You beating out a Junior."

"She just got in a hurry." Fee said. "We'd better get to class before Mr. Farley makes us fly laps around the campus."

"I will bring the little wicca-wannabe down." Ronnie growled as she watched the Freshmen file out. "Nothing is going to stop me."

Unknown to the girls, another was watching the incident in potions. While she was not in a position of power, as Professor Grimm was, to punish the students, she was able to mold the minds of some of the younger ones, leaving the blame on them, or Grimm. Not her. The cream haired woman smiled as she watched the events unfold through her blackboard. "This certainly is interesting." She said to herself. "Maybe I had the wrong one picked as a powerhouse. But that can wait. Be always in haste, but never in a hurry." She made the image fade and prepared for her class. As teacher of Astrology, Professor Moonstone had to ensure that none of her junior-senior class group saw her activities.


	10. Shopping

**Disclaimer: I completed a three year course in how to be a veterinary assistant; remind me again why I'm sitting here writing fanfiction? **

**You can't say I'm not honest. Anyway, it's time to switch over to the Alfea girls. Dress shopping with Ailani, poor Leilani. **

Chapter ten: **Your therapy, My phobia**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" Leilani groaned as Ailani and Twila dragged her into yet another store. "What does this make, five stores?"

"It's only two!" Twila corrected. "Besides, how are you going to know which one has the perfect dress until you go into them?"

"Exactly!" Ailani chirped. "Oooh! Isn't this dress darling!" She pulled out a lime green spaghetti strap dress with a straight skirt.

"You can have it." Leilani said. "Don't you see how bad an idea this was, Tatiana?"

"Look at those prices!" Tatiana exclaimed. "I'm going to the sale rack!"

"I guess I'll follow you." Leilani sighed. Most of the dresses there were black or green, which was good. Most, however, were also much too flashy for her taste. "How does anyone like this stuff?" She sighed.

"I think I've found something…" Tatiana started "oh, snaps! It's not in my size."

"Let me see." Leilani said. The magenta haired girl pulled out an aqua blue dress. It was mid-calf length and flowing. "It's gorgeous." Leilani said. "Maybe I can wear it."

"Take it." Tatiana said. "I think I will stick with basic black."

"Not that one!" Ailani said. "Twi, there's too many slits in it!"

"But I like it!" Twi wined.

"It's cute," Leilani said, "but black isn't your color."

"Okay." Twila said as she put the dress back. "Wow! That's adorable, Leilani! You should get it."

"I have to see if it fits!" Leilani protested.

"Then go see!" Ailani grabbed her arm and dragged the girl to the dressing rooms.

"I don't think there's anything here." Tatiana said. "At least not for me."

"We'll try another store." Twi said. "No biggie. We'll find something for you to wear!"

"I think it's perfect!" Ailani gushed. Twi and Tatiana looked up at the other two girls.

"I think she's right this time." Tatiana said. "It's beautiful."

"I'm not passing this up." Leilani said. "This is my dress!"

"That's my girl!" Ailani smiled. "What do you think of my dress?"

"It works." Twi said. "If you like it, go ahead and get it."

"You don't' think it makes me look pastey?" Ailani asked.

"No." Twi said. "I mean, it's not your best color, but it looks good."

"Definitely." Tatiana said. "It suits you."

After changing back out of their dresses and paying for them, the girls moved on to their next store. This time it was Ailani and Leilani's turn to wait.

"How long have they been in there?" Leilani asked boredly.

"It's only been ten minutes!" Ailani said. "Besides, you saw how many dresses they took in there!"

"This is what I hate about shopping." Leilani grumbled.

"That one's cute, Tatiana." Ailani said as the other two girls stepped out. Tatiana had on a black one-shoulder dress that went to just past her knees in the front, and about three inches lower in the back.

"Yeah, cute." The other brunette sighed. "Didn't you have a silver one in there?"

"It didn't fit." Tatiana sighed. "Twi tried it on, but she can't wear it either."

"But there's that dark blue one I sent over that should work." Twi chirped. Her poison was a champagne besparkled spaghetti strap dress that went to a few inches past her knees in a loose hem. "What do you think?"

"It's almost the same color as your hair." Leilani quipped.

"It's too warm for your skin." The Solarian princess said. "Show us another!"

The next time the two came out, Ailani was the only judge. The other princess had gotten bored and wandered over to the casual wear. She was looking at tee-shirts when the other three found her. "What is it?"

"I have a dilemma." Twi said. She was holding two dresses. "Do you think that I should get the pink one or the dark brown one?"

"This isn't my department." Leilani threw her hands in the air.

"But we can't agree." Ailani protested. "I think that she should stick with the pink one! It's more flirty! Fun!"

"The brown is sophisticated and it compliments her well." Tatiana countered. "Since black washes her out, the brown one is as close to basic as she can get."

"See?" Twi grinned. "Can you please settle this?"

"Oh." Leilani groaned as the blond gave her a pitiful look. The brunette sighed and walked over. "All right. Let's see here… First of all, I don't think that the neckline on this pink one fits you well. It's too plunging, and excuse my rudeness, but you don't have much cleavage at all and it would be showing off what you don't have."

"I didn't think of that." Ailani blinked. "Good work."

"I would say to stick with the basics since it's just freshman year." Leilani continued. "The brown one would suit you better. It's floor length, doesn't show off too much, but flatters what you have. And the color contrasts you better. You need to get some other shades besides pastels in your closet."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Twila beamed as she jumped in place.

"You know, girl, you're a very good fashion consultant when you get forced into it." Ailani smirked.

"Oh no!" Leilani protested. "I only did this to help Twi, not because I like it!"

"Denial isn't a river on earth, girl!" Ailani replied. "You like it!"

"I hate it!"

"Admit it, we're all friends!"

"Some friend you are, trying to get me to speak lies!"

"They aren't lies!"

"And they're off." Tatiana said as she and Twi checked out with their purchases.

"And we'll be hearing it all the way back." Twi sighed. "Do you remember that muting spell?"

**Done with another chapter. Will somebody please review this? I promise it's not as bad as it sounds!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Of all of their reasons for searching that day, the most foolish was that of the skeptic. **

**And now let's see how Mari and Rory do at the whole shopping thing. I hope Marilee can talk Rory out of wearing pants.**

Chapter ten: **Shopping with Specialists**

Just because they were at a school full of boys, Marilee saw no reason why she and Lorelei shouldn't look good for the dance on Saturday. This was much to Rory's dismay, and despite the raven haired heroine's songs of protest, the red- headed princess had dragged her through downtown Magix for the sole purpose of finding an outfit to wear.

"For the last time, Marilee, I do not want to wear a dress!" Rory groaned as she was pulled into the mall. "Can't I just wear something in my closet? Or maybe I can borrow one of Raver's?"

"I've seen what's in both of your closets and none of it will work." Marilee replied. "You need something that's more sophisticated!"

"I swear, if you call any of those fashionistas in here, I will take that dinky head of yours right off!" Rory growled. "Besides, I never find stuff in my size anyway."

"Maybe we can change that." Marilee smirked as she dragged her friend into the fifth store of the day.

"Why don't you just find something?" Rory asked.

"Not until we find a store you like." Marilee answered. "Now, what about this one?" She held up a tea-length white dress with a flower in it.

"I'll take a pass." Rory sighed. Resigned to the fact that she wouldn't be allowed to return until they had each found something, she decided to start looking through the racks. She had done this in the past four stores, only to find that what she wanted was either too big around the waist or too small in the bust. However, she was instantly drawn to a floor length dress. It was a deep burgundy color with a high halter neckline, which was completely negated by three slits running down it, the largest of which ran right in the middle. It was, as mentioned, floor length, but had a slit up the left side that went most of the way up her thighs. Basically, someone had stripper-fied a classy dress. "I like this one." She said.

Marilee looked up from where she was looking. "Wow. It's gorgeous. But do you know if it fits yet?"

"No, but I can wait for you." Rory replied. "Just don't be too long."

"I just need one more dress to compare with this one." The red head muttered as she dug through the display rack. Finally, she found another dress and the two went back into the fitting rooms.

"Are you decent?" Marilee asked. She was wearing a strapless blue dress with a floor-length skirt.

"Hold on!" Rory shouted. "Now which way is out…"

"Do you need help?" Mari asked.

"I have it now." Rory said. The door swung open and she stepped out. "What do you think?"

"All I can say is wow." Mari gasped. "Jase will have a fit when he sees this!"

"So will Ian and Will." Rory said. "But it fits, and I like it. So, I'm buying it."

"Good for you." Mari said. "What about this one?"

"It works." Rory said. "But let me see the other one."

"Okay." Both girls went back to their stalls to change. Surprisingly, Rory was out before Mari. "Are you sure you're not the one who needs help?" the raven-haired teen giggled.

"I'm just fine, thank you!" Mari huffed. She stepped out in a dark green one-shoulder dress with a train behind it. "What do you think?"

"I liked the blue one better." Rory said. "It didn't make you look as short!"

"Hey!" The princess protested.

"It also didn't was you out quite as much." Rory said.

"Fine." Marilee said. "Blue it is. I just wanted to have a little contrast in my closet."

"Borrow some of Twi's stuff." Lorelei shrugged as Marilee changed back into her regular clothes. "We need to get back so we can finish those assignments Professor Riven gave us."

"That sounds so totally weird." Marilee said as she walked back outside. "But we do need to get to our homework. Let's check out."

"Now we're on the same page." Lorelei smiled.


	12. Planning

**Disclaimer: "Experience is the name everyone gives to his mistakes." - Oscar Wilde**

Chapter twelve: **Planning for Disaster**

With the dance only two days away, the witches were scrambling to find an idea that stood any chance of working.

"The fairies are going to make the flowers turn into vines that trap all of the witches and then cast a spell to stop them so that they look like heroes." Lex said. "We need something better than a hallucinogen! They'll make us the laughingstock if we don't!"

"I know." Ronnie said. "And I've been looking into it. Maybe we can make their own spell work against them."

"How?" Leila asked. "Unless you've been taking some senior-level classes we don't know about!"

"I haven't." Ronnie said. "But we know someone who has. Do you remember that Malvina girl that showed us around that first year?"

"I think I do." Lex said. "Brown hair, purple eyes, nasty temper?"

"That's the one." Ronnie said.

"She was so cool!" Leila said. "The first person who showed us how to get into trouble without getting caught!"

"She's going to help us get back at them?" Lex asked.

"Yes." Ronnie grinned. "All that and more! She has a…special reason for wanting to aid us."

"It's a wonder she hasn't found a coven yet." Leila said. "I thought she was likeable."

"Not to the other seniors." Lex said. "Amethyst hates her, as you know, so she couldn't get into her coven. She tried to join Selena's group, but Selly got fed up with her attitude and kicked her out. She's been in and out of groups since."

"Wow." Leila said. "But why would she want to get back at fairies?"

"Let's just say that Malise stole something of hers and she wants it back." Ronnie said. "And I don't mean her boyfriend."

"That's cool." Leila said. "What spell did she find for us?"

"One that will have those pathetic pixies begging for mercy." The senior said as she entered.

"Will they be in pain?" Lex asked. "Like after we rip off their wings?"

"You're thinking like a true dictator." Malvina smiled. "This spell will cause any other spell cast to backfire. I also know a very wicked clothing mishap spell."

"So we make their gifts tangle them and then give them wardrobe malfunctions?" Leila said. "I agree with the first part, but why the wardrobe change?"

"Because," Ronnie grinned "we can get them where it hurts most: in public. In front of everyone, including their precious specialists."

"The perfect start to our reign of terror." Lex smiled. "Let's use that as plan A. But we need a backup."

"Hallucinogen is the backup in case the clothing spell doesn't work." Malvina said. "Now are you girls ready to take over this place?"

"Always." Ronnie replied.

Meanwhile, Ryder was at the Digital Buzz (a coffee shop w/ those internet hookups) in downtown Magix grading papers. One of the assignments had been to write up incantations. Some were good, others were not. "I still don't see why anyone would want to write a spell that makes you vomit." She grumbled as she put an F on the parchment. It was at that point that she had a visitor.

"Is this seat taken?" A man asked.

Ryder recognized him instantly. _So the jerk's back. I could send him flying…but I'll at least try for civil. There's too much work to do here._ "No." She sighed as she got back to her papers. "Sit where you wish."

"Thank you." He smiled. Something about his eyes made her want to bolt, but she wasn't about to look like a chicken and stayed put. "I was hoping to find you."

"If you want a fight, I should warn you that it won't be one easily won…" she started, then looked at the paper. _Oh, Ashley! You can't us such language in your written spells! _

"Actually, I came to apologize for the other day." The man said. "I was out of line. Maybe we can start over?"

"I have no interest in going out with you." Ryder replied. "And aren't you one of the new instructors at Red Fountain?"

"Actually, I am the head of discipline at Alfea." He said. "But that isn't what's important."

"I know that the collision was partly my fault, but it still won't win you a date." Ryder said. _I see Cassie's improving._

"Can I at least get your name?" He asked. _And maybe a number? No, she's not that type. Just her name will do._

"For what?" She asked before making "tsk, tsk" noises and putting a –D on a sheet.

"Just so I don't call you something you might be opposed to." He said. "Tell you what, I'll give you my name if you give me yours."

"Fine, I'll add it to my hit list." Ryder smirked. "I'm Ryder Iacono."

"Damien Bloodstone." Bloodstone grinned. _So she's going by her father's name to get around the rules. How naughty._ He thought

_Bastard. _Ryder thought. _Cute and slightly charming, but chivalry is dead and he's still a jerk. _"So,"she started "did you have any other reason for coming here than harassing me?"

Bloodstone laughed. "Is it illegal to talk to a lovely woman?"

"No dice." Ryder said. "Raven! Oh, kid, I am going to have a nice long chat with you when I get back!"

"Troublesome student?" Damien asked.

"You could say that." Ryder groaned. "Now will you butt-out of my personal life and leave before I hex you through the window?"

"Fine, I can take a hint." Damien said as he got up. "But I certainly hope that this isn't our last meeting."

_I do._ Ryder frowned. "Leave, please." She growled.

Professor Bloodstone grinned as he walked out of the building. _Phase one is complete. Now I just need to "persuade" her._

_I can't let that moron get to me._ Ryder thought as she continued to flip through the pages. _No matter what, I can't let him take advantage of me. Now all I need to do is tell Miss Mullens to correct Jason's spelling…_

**So, what did you think? Please! I need the reviews to live. I won't post until someone besides Chibi and Ranganok Destroyer reviews this story!**


	13. Family feuds

**Disclaimer: "Lead your life so you wouldn't be ashamed to sell the family parrot to the town gossip." --Will Rogers**

**Dedication: To Chibi and my other reviewers. All three of you.**

**Okay, I know it's been a while, but this coordinating business is tough. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

Chapter Thirteen:** Everybody's Different **

The morning of the big dance brought nothing short of chaos to the ladies of Alfea and Cloud Tower. Everyone was in a mad rush to find the perfect shoes or hair-do to go with the dress. The only one who wasn't worried about that was Raven, but she was being pinholed for something else.

"Come on, Raver, it would be so cool if you would sing!" Ryder said.

"No!" Raven shouted. "I am not going to sing! I hate performing, you know that."

"You don't have to give us a concert." Ryder said. "Just one or two songs. I would help, but we both know how tone deaf I am."

"I won't do it!" the younger witch shouted. "End of discussion."

"But the headmistresses asked me to ask you to do this!" The red-head folded her arms. "Are you going to turn them down? And what about your rep? You know, the whole music witch thing? Not much good if you never do anything but argue with teachers is it?"

"What are you getting at?" Raven hissed.

"I think you're afraid." Ryder said. "Now either you're scared of what people think or you don't think you'll ever be as good as Musa. But as much as you deny it, guess what, it's a part of you! You are the Music Witch!"

"I'm not scared!" Raven shouted. "I can do ten times better than my mom ever could!"

"Then prove it!" Ryder said. "Go on stage and sing!"

"Fine!" The raven-haired freshman shouted. "I'll do it!"

"Thank you!" Ryder said. "Now go get ready for the dance. We don't have much time."

At Red Fountain, Marilee and Lorelei were putting the finishing touches on their hair and makeup when someone knocked on the door.

"We're decent." Marilee said. "Who is it?"

"The guys want to know when you'll be ready to go." Will asked. "Oh Gods! Lori, what are you wearing?"

"It's a dress, silly." Lori said. "And we're just about done."

"I demand that you put something else on!" Will said.

"Will, I bought this dress to wear it, not to have it hang in the closet for a century or two!" Lori said.

"What is the commotion about?" Ian asked as he walked to the doorway. "Lori! You can't go out in that!"

"Yes, I can." Lori said. "Ian, I'm not ten any more! I can take care of myself!"

"That's what I'm worried about." Ian said. "Wearing something like that is just asking for…"

"Oh, for the love of Domino, I do not have a boyfriend and definitely do not have any desires like **that**!" Lori shouted. "Would my parents have let me live here if I did?"

"She has a point." Marilee said. "Just relax! We will be ladies this evening."

"That's right." Lori said. "We can behave like girls for one night."

"Fine!" Ian groaned. "You can wear it! Just bring a cloak, or a shawl or something to wear over it in case it gets cold."

"Deal." Lori said. "Thank you."

"I'm never gonna get used to this." Ian grumbled as he walked away.

Some twenty minutes later at Alfea, the girls from the schools (and Jason and Talone) were gathered in the courtyard awaiting the arrival of the Red Fountain students. When they got there however, some of the boys were in an uproar.

"They let you leave the school in that?" Adon and Austin shouted when they saw their sister's outfit.

"This one is tame." Amethyst said. "You should see what they let some of the seniors wear!"

"Mom's gonna throw a fit." Adon said.

"Mom's not going to find out." Felicity said. "Look, I like the dress, and it fits, can we leave it at that? Besides, it's not any worse than what Lori's got on."

"I still don't know how she talked Ian into letting her leave in that." Austin said.

"Neither does Jason, from the look of it." Amy giggled as Jase argued with his sister. "How cute, he's worried."

"He shouldn't be though." Felicity said. "And neither should you two! I may be the younger sister, but I'm old enough to pick out my own wardrobe. Can't you just trust that I'm mature enough to know what I'm doing?"

"I guess." Adon said. "But that doesn't mean I approve."

"You don't' have to." Fee said.

"Hey! Guys!" Ailani said as she bounded over with Twi.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?" Amy asked.

"Backstage." Twila said. "Ryder's trying to get Rusa on stage, but it's not working."

"And Raver promised she would sing!" Ailani said. "You're the oldest! Go help!"

"Go tell it to Riven!" Amy pointed. "He's their dad, let him handle it!"

"Okay!" Twi chirped and the two were off again.

"Sucks being in charge, don't it?" Ian asked as he walked up.

"You can say that again." Amy said as some music played in the background. "Well, normally, they would go tell Ryder, but she's the one in the middle of it this time and none of the fairies care."

"Sounds like fun." Ian quipped. "So, do you wanna dance?"

"Why not?" Amy shrugged. She took the senior Specialist's hand and let him lead her onto the floor.

"Go sis!" Amber cheered.

"Not so loud!" Talone said. "People will hear you two nuts!"

"Who cares?" Lapis shrugged. "Good goin' Amy!"

"Welcome to my world." Onyx said wryly.

"I feel your pain, cousin." Talone groaned.

Backstage, the two Iacono sisters were having a low-grade war.

"You promised." Ryder growled.

"We're witches!" Raven said. "We say stuff all the time and never mean it!"

"You've been listening to those seniors too much!" Ryder said.

"And what about you?" Raven asked. "Lying about your mom just so you could get into school!"

"That was different!" Ryder protested!

"How?" Raven asked. "The headmasters knew all about you! It wasn't like you were gonna fool anyone!"

"You don't have any idea what its like to be judged like that!" Ryder said. "To have people look at you or spit on you and not know why other than what your parents did!"

"Oh yeah! I just love being called a pixie all the time!" Raven said.

"Girls! Stop it!" Riven shouted as he walked onto the scene.

"But out!" Raven shouted.

"Raven Musa, you take that back!" Ryder shouted.

"No!" Raven protested.

"Quiet!" Riven shouted above the girls screams. The two looked at each other, then at their father, then at the floor. "There. That's better. Now will one of you tell me what the hells is going on here?"

"Raven said she would sing here this afternoon." Ryder said. "But now she wants to back out."

"I only said yes so you would leave me alone!" Raven growled.

"Raven, that's enough!" Riven admonished. "Now, did you tell your sister and your teacher that you would sing for us tonight?"

"Yes." Raven said. "But they…"

"That's not the point." Riven said. "You told them that you would perform, and you are going to do it if I have to drag you out there myself."

"Like I told you this afternoon, you only need to do one or two songs, and they don't have to be back to back." Ryder said. "Just get on stage, please?"

"Fine!" Raven shouted. "I'm going!"

"I think it's a new record." Ryder said as the raven-haired witch ascended the stairs. "It only took four hours to talk her into it this time."

"Yeah." Riven sighed. "Its at moments like this that I'm thankful I never had sons. One would be worse than the both of you put together!"

"So are the rest of us." Ryder said. "Now let's go watch." Riven nodded and the two walked back to the front of the stage.

"Is it clear yet?" Natalia asked as her cousin stuck her head around the curtains.

"It's clear." Destiny said. "Now let's move before we get caught."

"On to the gift boxes!" Natalia said. "This is so wicked!"

"And better yet, those witches will never know what hit them!" Malise said as she and the others rounded the next corner.

"Don't be too sure." Vina said as she and the witches watched from the shadows.

"We're the ones who will be ruling this realm." Ronnie said. "And no self-righteous pixies are going to stand in our way!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: I know the updates have been sporadic lately, but bear with us. It's harder than it looks. **

**Dedication: To my cat, who insists on being my alarm clock. Think he's on the washing machine right now…**

**Disclaimer: I don't know what it is about formal events but something always has to go wrong. Even your undergarments can call it quits before you feel tired. **

Chapter Fourteen: **Disaster at the Dance**

Destiny continued to grumble as she searched for the gift boxes. When she finally found them, however, they were unmarked.

"What do I do?" She asked Natalia, after calling the other fairy on her cell.

"Hex them both!" Natalia replied.

"But then won't we be in trouble?" Destiny said.

"Use your power to see what will happen, then." Natalia said.

"You do it." Destiny said. "My power doesn't work that way."

"Neither does mine." Natalia said. "So just hex both boxes."

"Of all the times for Malise to be flirting with her precious prince!" Destiny grumbled as she hung up on her cousin. "Let's see here. Maybe I can sense plant or animal." She focused, and felt the doves fluttering around in their box. She then turned and enchanted the other box. "And now my work here is done." She said triumphantly. "Back to the dance."

She never noticed the four pairs of eyes watching her through the curtain as she walked away.

"We're clear." Leila said. "Let's do this.

"Move quickly." Malvina said. "We don't have that much time!"

"Found it." Electra said. "She hexed this one."

"Now on three." Malvina said, stretching her hands over the box. The others did the same and began to chant in Latin. A violet glow enveloped the box, and then dissipated.

"It is finished." Veronica said.

"Very evil work, ladies." Malvina smirked. "Now let's get back to the dance before the others get curious."

Amber giggled as she watched her sister dancing with Adon. "They look so cute." She smirked.

"Why is she dancing with him anyway?" Raven asked.

"To give me a chance to get over here." Fee said. "He is so overprotective!"

"Try having three cousins at the same school." Lori said. "It sucks."

"I can imagine." Leilani sighed as she walked up. "So, Raver, what's your next number?"

"I think I have it planned out." Raven said. "But it has to be a surprise."

"Translation: She doesn't know." Fee said.

"Oh shut it." Raven said as Tatiana and Ailani ran over.

"Girls! You're not going to believe this!" Ailani said.

"What?" Lori said.

"Professor Bloodstone wants to dance with Ryder!" Ailani squealed.

"Who is he?" Raven asked.

"Tall, kinda cute, but creepy at the same time." Ailani said.

"He ran into you back stage." Tatiana said. "I think he's up to something."

"What would he want with Ryder?" Amber asked. "There's nothing that special about her."

"Maybe he thinks something else." Raven covered. "But I'm not worried. She can handle herself."

Ryder was a very frustrated witch.

First of all, she wasn't fond of small-talk or socials, and an inter-school dance was filled with both. Among her fellow faculty members at Cloud Tower, she could be herself. Doing so at Alfea might get her into serious trouble. Secondly, unlike her sister, she wasn't a great dancer. It was in Rusa's blood to go with the music; and it was in hers to hit on the DJ. And finally, she just couldn't get rid of the bastard that had been stalking her all week long.

"Get the hell away from me!" Ryder hissed as Damien continued to be her shadow.

"Playing hard to get." Damien said. "I've always thought of it as a turn on."

"Well stalking is a real turn-off." Ryder said. "Go away."

"So much like your father." Damien said. "Don't give me that look, I meant it as a compliment."

"You should stop trying so hard." Ryder said. "Your 'compliments' are getting lamer by the minute."

"I'm sorry, dear." Damien said.

"Don't call me dear."

"Well then, Ryder, what do you like to be called?"

"What do you want?"

"Who said I wanted anything?"

"I dunno. The fact that you just keep following me around is some strong evidence."

"I just want one dance." Damien said. "Only one."

"And then you'll stop?" Ryder raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I promise." Damien replied. "Please?"

"Fine." Ryder groaned. _I can't believe that I'm doing this. _"The last dance is yours."

_Wonderful. _Damien grinned. "Then I shall find you then." He replied as he caught sight of someone he knew. "I have something to see to."

"Thank the gods!" Ryder exclaimed as he walked away.

After their debate, the Specialists brought out the boxes with the gifts in them.

"And time for the real magic to begin." Malise grinned.

"You only think you have this won." Vina said. "We will be the victors in the end."

As the gifts were passed around, each girl was told not to touch the top of the egg until told to do so. The fairies went first, and then the witches. However, much to the Witches with wings' surprise, the vines did come out, and then enveloped all of the fairies and a few witches who were good friends with them.

"What is going on?" Chordata shouted.

"You puny fairies thought that you could outdo us, huh?" Ronnie asked, looking at Natalia. "Well guess what? We win."

"I can't move!" Ailani shouted.

"Neither can I." Talone said. "What happened here? I thought they got flowers!"

"Oh, they're still flowers." Leila said. "Just super powerful ones."

"And you can thank your dear classmate Malise for giving her spell to Destiny." Vina smiled wickedly. "She thought she could outwit us. Shame, really."

"But why us?" Fee asked as she and Raven struggled against the vines.

"No wanna-bees allowed." Lex said. "I don't know how you got cleared by administration, but it doesn't matter now."

"You're gonna hang for this!" Natalia shouted.

"It looks as if you are the one doing the hanging, pixie." Vina snarled. "Now, Mali, you have something of mine. I want it back."


	15. Dance, Dance!

**Disclaimer: Not all of us are very good at dancing, but that doesn't stop them from getting on television.**

**Dedication: To my brother for finally letting me get on to write this.**

**Chapter fifteen: **

Backstage, Raven was all nerves. Sure, the last song was a hit, but this was now. She did a quick run through the notes as the dj stuck his head out.

"What song have you chosen, miss?" He asked.

"Call me when your sober by Evanesence." Raven said.

"You're in luck," he said, "we have that one."

"Good." Raven said. The boy nodded and rushed back to the sound booth. She heard him announce her name and walked out onto the stage. As the music started, she closed her eyes and let herself become a part of the song.

_Don't cry to me._

_If you loved me,_

_You would be here with me._

_You want me,_

_Come find me._

_Make up your mind._

_Should I let you fall?_

_Lose it all?_

_So maybe you can remember yourself._

_Can't keep believing,_

_We're only deceiving ourselves ._

_And I'm sick of the lie,_

_And you're too late._

_Don't cry to me._

_If you loved me,_

_You would be here with me._

_You want me,_

_Come find me._

_Make up your mind._

At that point shouts were heard from the dance floor, but she chose to ignore them and kept singing.

_Couldn't take the blame._

_Sick with shame._

_Must be exhausting to lose your own game._

_Selfishly hated,_

_No wonder you're jaded._

_You can't play the victim this time,_

_And you're too late._

_Don't cry to me._

_If you loved me,_

_You would be here with me._

_You want me,_

_Come find me._

_Make up your mind_.

_You never call me when you're sober._

_You only want it cause it's over,_

_It's over._

_How could I have burned paradise?_

_How could I - you were never mine._

_So don't cry to me._

_If you loved me,_

_You would be here with me._

_Don't lie to me,_

_Just get your things._

_I've made up your mind._

The crowd cheered and screamed as she took a bow and returned backstage, still feeling very nervous, but much more at ease. Twi was waiting for her when she returned.

"You missed it!" The blond shouted.

"Missed what?" Raven asked. "I heard shouts, but didn't really pay attention."

"Are you in for a treat!" Twi smirked.

While her sister was singing, Ryder's stalker had returned.

"Just go away and dance with someone else!" the magenta haired witch hissed as Damien returend her glare with a look of pathetic sadness.

"But you promised you would dance." He said. "I am merely collecting."

"I said the last dance was yours." She said. "I still have one song left. Can't you collect with someone else."

"Now, Ryder," He said, grabbing her arm "why must you be so stubborn? It's just a dance."

"What are you doing with my daughter?" Riven bellowed as he stormed through the crowd.

"Gods no!" Ryder groaned as he neared the two.

"You must be Mr…"

"Don't call me 'Mister' you jerk!" Riven shouted.

"Dad, I'm fine." Ryder hissed, but was ignored.

"I was just trying to solicit a dance." Damien replied.

"You'd better not try to solicit anything else!" Riven shouted.

"Dad!" Ryder shouted. "I can take care of myself, thank you!"

"That's what I'm afraid of." Riven groaned. "Why couldn't you pick a better suitor?"

"I didn't pick him, he annoyed the shit out of me!" Ryder said. "Now will you just let this go!"

"Why?"

"Because you're making a spectacle of me in front of the entire faculty!"

"Why don't you two settle down for a moment." Professor Farley said as he walked up to the group. "Professor Bloodstone seems to have vanished for the moment."

"Fine." Riven grumbled. "But I've got my eyes on you, Ryder!"

"Could this night get any worse?" She groaned.

"That's what happened!" Raven blinked. "Dammit, girl, why didn't you come get me!"

"You were doing so well, and we didn't want to disrupt you, so I came afterwards." Twi said. "Now come on! Let's get back outside!"

"If you say so!" Raven said as the blue eyed fairy dragged her outside.

Ailani looked around and tried to find someone to be her partner. She wanted to dance, but had been turned down by two specialists already. She got her chance when she bumped into a familiar face.

"Sorry." She said as she made contact with a solid object.

"No, it's my fault." Jason said. "I can't believe I was that clumsy."

"It's okay." She said. "Hey, have you danced with anyone yet?"

"No," he said "why?"

"Come on, then!" She smiled.

"Okay, I guess." He said as she took his hand and led him out on the floor. Once they found a good spot, she started to talk again.

"So, what have you been up too?" she asked.

"Trying not to tick off the seniors." He said. "What about you."

"Besides this horrible attack those icky witches tried to pull, I've been good." She said. "In fact, I found the cutest pair of yellow pumps when the girls and I went to the mall last week!"

"You don't say?" He replied.

"I know! And they were on sale!" She coninued. "I couldn't believe my luck! And the day before that, I actually made my hair turn pink in transformations class…"

Jason didn't talk afterwards. He didn't even really paid attention to the brunt of the speech, he just smiled and nodded like a gentleman.

"Oh, look at them." Lani commented as she and Raphael danced.

"Poor guy." Raph shook his head. "He got pinholed by a Solarian girl. That can be quite painful."

"I know." She said. "That child wanted to burn my closet!"

"I see." Raph winced. "It's been nice dancing with you."

"Question," She said "Why did you come save me from Rodney if Raver didn't need help?"

"Well, I… um…" he sputtered.

"Out with it!" She said. "You can tell me. I won't laugh."

"When I saw how scared and uncomfortable you were, I had to do something." He answered. "So I made something up and got you out of there."

"Thank you." She said. "I appreciate it."

"I thought you would." He smiled.

Meanwhile, Fee and Mali were having a not so great incounter. Mali had gone to try to cast her spell on Sean when she ran into Fee. That's when she realized that the two had picked the same dress in different colors. The other problem was that Fee looked better in it than Mali did.

"You dress-stealing wretch!" Mali shouted.

"It's not my fault!" Fee protested. "Look, I'm sorry we are wearing the same dress, but that doesn't mean you can get all snippy about it!"

"This is exactly why witches and fairies shouldn't be allowed to mix!" Mali huffed.

"Oh really?" Fee raised an eyebrow. She muttered a quick hex and Mali's hair and skin turned shades of yellow, which looked horrible with her mauve dress.

"You bitch!" Mali shouted.

"Have fun." Fee said. "Or would you really solicit my help to become normal?"

"Reverse this!" Mali yelled.

"Fine." Fee waved. She muttered something else and the pixie's complexion returned to normal. "You are yourself again."

"I'll get you for this!" Malise snarled.

"Oh, we'll see about that." Fee said coolly. "You won't like me when I'm angry."

"We shall indeed." Malise growled as the nature witch walked away. "Just you wait, I will be the top dog around this realm. Count on it."

_**Tag Chibi, you're up!**_

_**If you read this, please review too.**_


	16. what a mess

**Disclaimer: We're not bonded, we're super glued!**

**Dedication: To Chibi for letting me borrow her characters and write this story.**

**Chapter sixteen: **_What a mess_

Leilani blushed slightly as she took the phone from Twila. "Hello?"

"Lani?" A boy answered.

"Yes." She said.

"It's Raph. You know, Twi's big brother."

"We met at the dance." She nodded. "What are you calling about?"

"I was just wondering," he said nervously, "some of us are going to catch a movie and then on to dinner on Thursday. Are you free then, or do you have other plans?"

"What movie?" She asked.

"Action something or another that Adon and Lapis suggested." He said. "I think Raven's coming too."

"Sounds fun." She said. "It's a date." She blurted out before she knew what she was thinking.

"Okay!" Raph replied, sounding a little shocked. "Then I'll call tomorrow and tell you what time I'll be there."

"All right." Leilani nodded. "Bye."

"Bye." Raph said before hanging up.

"Ooohh!" Ailiani exclaimed. "Lei's got a date!"

"It is a group outing, Ailia." Lei corrected. "I spoke before I realized what I was thinking."

"So you like my big brother?" Twi asked.

"We'll see after Thursday." Lei sighed. "Now will you two kindly let me finish my homework?"

"Whatever." Ailiani waved. "You know you like him."

"Keep on dreaming, Ailia." Leilani shouted as the two other fairies exited the room.

CLOUD TOWER

"Okay, Class, before we finish up with this section, does anyone have any new incantation?" Ryder asked her group of junior/senior grade students.

"I do!" A violet haired girl raised her hand.

"What is its purpose, Samara?" Ryder asked.

"It turns every-day grasshoppers into stone." Samara replied. "I would demo, but we don't have any grasshoppers."

"That's quite all-right." Ryder said. "Anyone else?"

Vina, Ronnie, Lex, and Leila looked at each other before Lex raised her hand. "We do, Miss Iacono."

"Okay, what is it this time?" Ryder asked. "Blackout? Lock all doors? Storm spell?"

"Better." Leila grinned.

_I'm almost scared to ask this…_ "Will you demonstrate, then?" Ryder put a hand on her head. "Goddess forbid you tell anyone."

"Okay." Ronnie smirked. "Let's show them, girls."

"Remember, all at once." Vina said as she stood up, the others following suit.

"_Those who lie beneath. They that feast on mortal's bones. Inside those who came before is where you call your home. We call you from darkness and into this place where light his hidden and shadows race. Devour all who dare oppose the dark power shared by all of us."_

In an instant, the room went dark and the floor came alive. This was met with shrieks of terror from several of the students.

"What **is**that???" One girl shouted.

"Maggots?" Ryder shouted in disbelief. "You four dimwits decided to conjure an army of maggots! What the hells is the matter with you?!"

"It's nothing serious." Ronnie said. "They only really like rotten flesh."

"Eeewwww!!!!!!" One girl shouted, setting fire to the desk. While the desk disintegrated, the worms did not.

"How do we get rid of these things???" Samara yelled.

"Hang on, girls!" Professor Farley said as he and Professor Moonstone ran inside to help.

"They're flame-retardant." Corrigan stated.

"We know that!" Another girl squealed. "Just make them go away!"

"Everyone on a desk!" Professor Farley shouted. "This is going to get messy!"

All of the girls complied, leaving only Professor Farley, Miss Moonstone, and Ryder standing.

"Ryder," Farley asked, "Do you remember the dismemberment spell?"

"With all due respect, Alexander, there is nothing to dismember." Miss Moonstone said coolly. "An extermination spell would be more appropriate."

"That one I know." Ryder said. "On three."

"Three!" Farley shouted. "Pestilence outside and in."

"Formless fiend without a mind." Moonstone said.

"Become destroyed from inside out." Ryder chanted.

"Entrails burst and creature die!" The three said together. The maggots exploded the moment the chant finished, leaving a very nasty floor covering.

"Gross." A green haired girl shook.

"Would you rather them devour the desks?" Farley asked.

"Point." Samara said weakly.

"Class is dismissed early, now go get cleaned up." Ryder said. The girls all hurried to the door.

"Not you four!" Farley shouted at Vina and the Black Heart. "You stay."

"Look, you asked for an incantation!" Ronnie said.

"Not one that could have killed the rest of us!" Ryder said. "I don't know what made you think you could try a stunt like this, but it will not go unpunished!"

"What!" Leila shouted. "But it was just a simple spell!"

"No buts!" Farley shouted. "Except yours, which Cordelia will escort to Professor Grimm's office!"

The girls let out a large groan as the cream haired woman led them out. "Don't worry, girls." Professor Moonstone smiled. "I'll see to it you get a light sentence."

"Why?" Vina asked.

"You were just fulfilling the requirements of the class." Cordelia said. "There's no need to be that harsh for such a trivial matter."

"What do you want?" Ronnie asked.

"The same thing you want." Cordelia replied. "Power."

_**Your turn Chibi.**_

_**Review or some kittens will be turned into Baltor's minions. I have a counter- thingy so I know what you're doing!**_


	17. Unexpected Victor

**Author's Note: I will apologize in advance for sporadic updates. Not all of us have all week to do this stuff. Some of us have things like school that demand our attention.**

**Dedication: To all of you who have reviewed so far and that I got to review by threatening cats.**

**Disclaimer: This is hard and will hurt you a heck of a lot more than it will me, but I am only doing this for your own good.**

**Looking Glass**

_Chapter seventeen: **Unexpected Victor**_

At Cloud Tower, it was the day of the witches' showdown between Ronnie and Fee. Unfortunately, the green eyed witch was no where near ready for the confrontation, despite her friend's drilling her.

"Will you just stop this, please?" She asked as Lapis, once again, attacked her to test her reflexes.

"You're never going to get any better if you don't start now." Raven said.

"Then why do I have to be the one who's testing her?" Lapis asked. "Why can't you or Jason do it?"

"I already told you, Lapis, your power is as close to ice as we've got." Raven groaned. "Now both of you toughen up!"

"She's right." Amber said. "You fight after classes, Lissie! You should be practicing every move in the book, and all you have done is homework!"

"I just don't think I can take a senior." Fee said.

"Junior." Lapis corrected.

"Not much of a difference." Raven shrugged. "They're all the same."

"See?" The nature witch protested. "I can't even think straight!"

"Maybe we can help." The girls turned around to see Amy and with Corrigan and another of her friends. "If you want us to."

"You can help me get stronger?" Fee asked.

"Sure." The other girl said. "None of us really want the Juniors to win anyway."

"Thank you." Fee nodded fevrantly. "This means a lot to me."

"Don't sweat it." Amy said. "Come on, girls. Let's get to work."

Later that afternoon, the entire school was gathered in the courtyard to watch the witch off. From the meanest senior to the quietest freshman, every student was outside to catch a glimpse of the fight. At this point, however, both participants were gettign a last minute talk from their friends.

"Just remember the new attack Miss Moonstone taught you and you'll cinch this for sure." Leila said to her cousin as they walked up to the circle.

"I know." Ronnie grinned. "This is cake."

"Just relax." Amethyst said to the green-eyed freshman.

"You can take her." Corrigan said. "You proved that in potions last week."

"You're right." Fee said. "I can do this.

"Don't forget about your pollen stuff." Raven said.

"I'll try to remember." Fee gulped as she walked into the circle.

"Prepare to lose, pixie!" Ronnie shouted as she transformed.

"We'll see about that." Fee shouted back, though with less confidence.

"Talk is cheap." Ronnie said. "Blizzard blast!"

Felicity barely scrambled out of the way before the white haired junior released another wave of attack. When she got to her feet, she conjured a forcefield to block one of the Ice witch's weaker attacks. "I can take you." Lissie feigned confidence.

"I doubt it." Ronnie said. "Time to to end this. Ice coffin!"

"Aaaaahhhh!!!" Felicity yelled as she threw her hands up. Once again, the golden pollen shot into the air and blocked the attack. "It worked." She said.

"Your party tricks won't save you." Ronnie said. "Permafrost!"

Fee froze in place when she saw the wave of snow and ice coming towards her. On instinct, she let out a yell and put her hands together. Instantly, as stream of bright green lights shot from her hands, blasting through Ronnie's attack and engulfing the older girl in vines.

"Go Lissie!" Raven cheered from the sidelines.

"Take that psycho down!" Amber shouted.

"No problem." Felicity snarled. "Pollen stream!" A whole lot of gold pollen shot directly towards Ronnie, sending the witch flying.

"That a girl!" Corrigan shouted. "Take her out!"

"Fine." Felicity said. "Dream Spores!" At her command, a haze of blue powder filled the air. Once the older witch breathed in the spores, she stopped struggling and fell asleep.

"Well done, Felicity!" Amy smiled.

"We knew you could do it!" Cassie smiled as the green-eyed girl stepped confidently off the field. "You even got your outfit!"

Fee looked down and, for the first time, noticed that her clothes had changed. Now, she was wearing a strapless dress that was striped two shades of pink in the bodice, and was all darker pink colored in the skirt. She also had a red rose choker, light pink fingerless gloves, ank knee high dark pink boots. "I guess the fight brought it out of me." The nature witch shrugged.

"Whatever it was, you should do that more often." Lapis said.

"Way cool, Fee." Jase nodded.

"Don't get too comfortable!" Lex shouted. "We'll be back and we'll cream you kids!"

"Bring it on, poodle head!" Raven shouted.

"Raven!" Cassie hissed. "Don't get them angry!"

"We really need to fix that whole wallflower thing you've got going, Sandy." Amber said.

"What's wrong with being respectful?" The Geos witch asked.

"Respectful, nothing." Corrigan said. "But you're just too damn afraid of the older students! You need to stand up to them!"

"I don't want to be a puddle of goo!" Cassie said.

"And you'd rather stay a doormat?" Amy asked.

"Doormat?" Cassie asked. "Really?"

"Don't look now, kid, but you got a welcome home sign on your back." Raven quipped.

"I don't wanna be stepped on." Cassie sighed.

"That's a start." Jason said. "Now we just need to work up from there."

"Thanks guys." Cassie smiled. "For helping me."

"No sweat." Amber shrugged.

"Now if you will excuse me," Lapis pushed through the crowd, "I have a date to prepare for."

_**That's all, folks! Remember, review the story or a kitten will become Baltor's minion. Chibi, you're up!**_


	18. Band Together

**Author's note: I am terribly sorry for the late update, but you will all just have to bear with me this week. Until I finish my public speaking and composition classes for the semester, updates will be sparse. **

**Disclaimer: A person's soul and inner thoughts is reflected in their choice of music. If this is true, then I'm more screwed up than I thought.**

**Dedication: To Chibi for helping with the storyline and to the reviewers who spoke out. That makes four kittens saved!**

**Looking Glass**

Chapter eighteen: **Band together!**

"Seriously, Raven, I can help!" Lapis shouted to her violet-eyed friend. "If you want to compete in this band thing, you need more than just a tape to sing along to."

"And what can you do?" Raven asked.

"My mom was one of the original Hex Girls, silly!" Lapis said. "I can play keyboard and maybe do some vocals."

"What's this about keyboards?" Amber asked.

"Raven wants to be in this battle of the bands thing at Daisy Duke's." the cerulean haired witch explained.

"Cool." Amber said. "But may I ask why?"

"To beat Raph and the guys at it." Raver said as if it were obvious.

"Sweet." Amber said. "Can I do drums?"

"Sure." Raven said. "If I have to have a band, I would rather you be in it."

"Great." Lapis said. "Now we just need a bass and maybe another guitar?"

"Twi?" Amber asked.

"Bad idea." Raven said. "Good pianist, bad with just about anything else with strings."

"What about Lani?" Lapis said. "She's a good singer."

"She can't play any instruments!" Amber shouted.

"You don't know that!" Lapis said. "I bet she would love to help!"

"Would you two nuts knock it off!!!" Raven shouted. "Look, we need to get a group together and start practicing asap!"

"She's right." Lapis said. "The guys are already starting."

"You said Raphael was involved, right?" Amber asked.

"Yes." Raven said. "I think maybe Doug too."

"Then I wouldn't worry too incredibly much." Amber said. "They haven't even found a drummer yet."

Over at Red Fountain, the Raph was running into some minor difficulties in finding band members.

"That is the lamest idea I have ever heard." The blond Solarian prince laughed. "A band? Are you insane?"

"I think it's cool." Tyler said. "I just wish I could play."

"That's the problem." Raph said. "I need someone who can."

"I could try." Adon shrugged. "Who else are you thinking of asking?"

"Doug for certain." Raph said. "Maybe Nick too."

"What is it now, kiddies?" Rodney scoffed as he walked by. "Discussing new ways to make yourselves attractive? Don't bother, it won't work."

"And I'm sure your wonderful attitude is a major hit with the ladies." Sean quipped, causing the others to snicker.

"Watch it, boy." Rodney said.

"Don't you 'boy' me!" Sean said. "You are not the only royalty in attendance here, so just back off! I happen to know of several other students who would love to take you on right now!"

"I don't take no for an answer." Rodney snarled.

"You'd better start." Tom growled as he walked up with Austin, Ryan, and Lorelei. "The rest of the guys here may be willing to put up with this junk, but not us."

"I don't think you heard me." Rodney said. "I will rule you all."

"We shall see." Raphael growled.

"Oh, and before you get your hopes up on that fluid fairy you've been eyeing," Rodney sneered. "let me tell you this. She is already taken. It is of no use."

"If you know so much," Sean smirked "tell us who to."

"I would love to," the white haired junior said, "but I'm afraid I am sworn to secrecy. But I have other business to attend to today. Ta-ta."

"That guy irks me like nothing else." Raphael growled.

"Join the club." Ryan said.

"Why don't you do something about it?" Marilee asked as she walked up.

"Brilliant, but how?" Austin said.

"Bengay in his underwear; superglue him to a chair; the old pantsing trick." Rory listed. "There are lots of ways. Hey! Maybe Jase would like to help."

"We'll see." Tom said.

"I like the underwear gag." Maril smirked.

"Dirty, dirty girl!" Adon laughed.

"Yeah, Mari, you would!" Raph smirked. "But for now, let's just focus on getting this band thing off of the ground."

"That's no fun." Ryan pouted.

"Grow up!" Rory shouted.

**I hate to pull the "withhold-a-chapter-until-I-get-some-reviews" stunt, but if no one besides Chibi and Rangarock Destroyer starts posting comments, I may have to. Don't let this happen! If you really want to get updates quickly, hit the little purple button at the bottom left of your screen!**


	19. Father of Mine

**Author's note: I hate to go all bitchy on you guys, but if you don't start reviewing, I will start withholding chapters when I don't get a set number. If you guys want to read more of this stuff, let Chibi and myself know it!!!!!!**

**Also, I have some band names to throw out at you. For the girls, our ideas are:**

**Magix Chicks**

**Muse's Melody**

**Blue Obsession**

**Pink Bubbles**

**And for the boys…**

**The Irregulars**

**Wild Wind **

**I know they seem to be short changed, but I'm not entirely that creative. If you have any ideas for names, send them in! If you would like to vote for one, review anyway!**

**Disclaimer: If life is supposed to be a symphony, mine would sound like nails on a chalkboard and a wailing banshee.**

_**Looking Glass**_

_Chapter Nineteen: **Father of Mine**_

Leilani groaned as she walked into the room. She could think of dozens of places she would rather be at the moment, but her Father had plans and she had to follow them. Even if she had no idea what they were. Gazing at the necklace around her neck, she sat silently until a man opened a door and ushered her in. There, she found her father sitting at a table… with prince Rodney of Isis across from him.

"Leilani." Her father put on a half- hearted smile. "So wonderful to see you."

"Why did you call me here?" The gray- eyed fairy asked, not believing his charade. "And what is that creep doing here? I thought this was just between us!"

"Sit down." Evan ordered. Ani contemplated protesting, but decided against it and took the only available seat, which was next to the blond prince.

"Lani," Evan began, "I have called you here to introduce you to your fiancé."

"Fiancé?" Lani blinked. "Has Mom agreed to this? And since when do you get to run my life?"

"I am looking out for the best interests of you, as well as my kingdom." Evan said. "Our relations with Isis have been improving, and it is time for more permanent steps to be made. Therefore, allow me to introduce you to Rodney Miguel Medici, Crown Prince of Isis. He will be your future husband."

"You can't be serious!" Lani exclaimed. "I don't need a husband! And if I did, I certainly would not want to be married to him!"

"Why, my dear, what is wrong?" Rodney asked, speaking for the first time. "Am I not good enough for you? I suppose you prefer that boy from Eraklion."

"What?" Lani blinked. "Have you lost it? Who are you talking about?"

"The peasant that you were dancing with." Rodney replied smugly. "Raphael, I believe. The one doing that god-awful caterwauling in the freshman dormitories Saturday night."

"That's right." Lani said. "He rescued me from a night of torture with you."

"A peasant!" Evan boomed. "This will not do! I order you to refrain from all contact with this commoner!"

"But he's sweet!" Lani protested. "And kind! Look, there's nothing going on between me and Raph right now other than the fact that I'm sharing a room with his sister."

"Then it will be an easy task to avoid him." Evan said. "Rodney is to be your husband, end of discussion!"

"You can't just walk into my life after ten years spent avoiding me and expect me to listen!" Leilani shouted. "Mom will find a way to…"

"I'm afraid that she is a little tied up with other affairs at the moment and cannot help you." Evan said. "Sorry, dear."

"I'll bet." Leilani growled. "You can't stop me from living my own life!"

"We shall see about that." Evan replied as Lani stormed out of the room. "Now, Rodney, who is this peasant?"

"The son of a specialist and a Solarian witch." Rodney waved. "Quite frankly he has no good breeding at all. His younger sister is trying to be a fairy, but we all know how that will end up."

"I see." Evan frowned. "I must keep her from this commoner at all costs. Spy on her for me."

"With pleasure." Rodney smiled.

**ALFEA, LATER**

"Come on, Lei, let me come along!" the blue-eyed starlight fairy pleaded with her mocha-skinned friend. "I can sing, and I know how to work a keyboard!"

"Lapis is on keyboard." Lei sighed. "If you want to go, call Ambi or Laps."

"Fine!" The blond pouted. "You don't have to be rude about it."

"Yes I did." Leilani said as the blond whipped out her cell and walked off.

**CLOUD TOWER**

"Thank you for calling before just popping in on us, Twi." Raven said.

"Why would I do that?" Twi asked.

"You answered it yourself." Amber quipped. Her twin rolled her eyes and walked over to the keyboard.

"Can we just get to rehearsal?" The cerulean haired witch asked. "We have to perform tomorrow."

"Then let's go." Lani groaned, picking up her guitar.

"Wait!" The blue eyed fairy shouted. "You don't have a drummer!"

"Point taken." Lapis said. "Hey, don't you play?"

"A little." Twi said. "My mom taught me some basics."

"Good enough." Lapis said. "Get back there and play!"

"On it!" Twi smiled and bounded to the back of the drum set.

Meanwhile, unknown to the girls, Rodney was watching from outside. "This is very interesting." He mused. "I believe that Evan will be most pleased. Maybe it's time for a closer look." He said as he inched closer.

Not too far away, Amy and the two members of her coven—Corrigan of Fortuna and their friend Bianca from Solaria—were discussing how to best prepare for an upcomming incantations examination when they spied the blond prince sneaking across the grounds.

"Now what on earth is he up to?" Corrigan asked as the group as she watched him steal towards the twins' room.

"Isn't he that dude from Isis?" Bianca asked.

"Yes." Amy nodded. "And I'll bet my flats that he's trying to spy on those girls."

"Well, we can't let him do that, now, can we?" Corri raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"No," Bianca smiled. "we cannot."

**RED FOUNTAIN**

During this scene, the boys were having a quick rehearsal in Raphael and Doug's room, much to Sean's dismay.

"How many small animals did you have to kill to memorize that horrible sound!" The Solarian prince groaned as the boys rehearsed.

"None." Nick rolled his eyes. "It's called rock and roll."

"If you don't like it, leave." Adon said.

"Why are you four nuts even bothering with this?" Sean raised an eyebrow. "Just to compete against the girls?"

"No." Doug said.

"Although that is fun," Nick said, "We want to be heard. This could get us a recording contract."

"And he just wants to beat his sisters." Adon added.

"That too." Nick nodded.

"Well, I'm going to go for a ride or something." Sean said. "Anything to get away from this racket."

"Speaking of racket, has anybody seen Rodney?" Raph asked.

"Who cares?" Doug waved. "Let's get loud!"

Deciding to ignore the feeling in his gut, Raphael continued to rehearse. But the feeling that something was up refused to go away.


	20. Forever is Rock 'n Roll

**Author's note: Well, our band name winners are Blue Obsession for the girls and Wild Wind for the guys. With that taken care of, let us move on to the B.O.B.!**

**Disclaimer: Oh, look! There's snow on the roof!**

**Dedication: Thank you to those who reviewed, and to the rest, please start. I've made it a habit to start reviewing the stuff that I read, and would like to have that same level of respect from you.**

**Looking Glass**

Chapter Twenty: **Forever is Rock and Roll**

"So, you guys are up?" Lapis asked her brother. The girls had gone backstage to talk to the boys.

"Not yet." Nick shrugged. "Two more acts before us."

"That's okay." Leilani said. "Saving the best for last, huh?"

"Something like that." Raphael replied. "You girls were great! Looks like we may have some competition."

"You bet!" Raven shouted. "We're gonna win this thing!"

"But I still want to wish you luck." Lani added.

"You gonna kiss me this time?" The blond boy asked.

"Maybe." She smiled, leaning in closer to him.

"About time they figured this out!" Ailiani commented.

"Sssssshhhhh!" Amber hissed. "Let them have their moment."

"I'm just saying…" The golden-eyed fairy started.

"Guys! The other act just finished! We're up!" Doug exclaimed as Raph and Lani pulled away.

"Okay, everyone find your instrument, and make sure that none of you left your shoes untied!" Raphael ordered. "The last thing we need is to have someone trip."

"Yes, mother." The onyx haired specialist teased as the attendant walked out.

"Wild Wind, you're up." She stated.

"Thank you." Adon nodded. She left and the boys clamored on stage.

"Let's rock this joint!" Raph shouted into the mic. Shouts followed as the band struck up and Raph began to sing.

_Must be your skin that I'm sinking in  
Must be for real cause now I can feel  
And I didn't mind  
It's not my kind  
Not my time to wonder why  
Everything's gone white  
And everything's gray  
Now you're here now you're away  
I don't want this  
Remember that  
I'll never forget where you're at  
_

_Don't let the days go by_  
_Glycerin_

_I'm never alone  
I'm alone all the time  
Are you at one  
Or do you lie  
We live in a wheel  
Where everyone steals  
But when we rise it's like strawberry fields_

_I treated you bad  
You bruise my face  
Couldn't love you more  
You got a beautiful taste  
_

_Don't let the days go by  
Could have been easier on you  
I couldn't change though I wanted to  
Could have been easier by three  
Our old friend fear and you and me  
Glycerin_ _(repeat)_

_Don't let the days go by  
Glycerin_

_I needed you more  
When we wanted us less  
I could not kiss just regress  
It might just be  
Clear simple and plain  
That's just fine  
That's just one of my names  
Don't let the days go by  
Could've been easier on you  
Glycerin_

On the last chorus line, Raphael and Nick sang together.

_Don't let the days go by  
Could have been easier on you  
I couldn't change though I wanted to  
Could have been easier by three  
Our old friend fear and you and me  
Glycerin (repeat)_

"Do you think they liked it?" Doug asked after the song finished, ignoring he crowd.

"I think they did, Doogy, I think they did." Raphael smirked.

"And that was Wild Wind, the last entry in the Battle of the Bands." The announcer boomed. "Now we await our judges' decision on a winner."

"Think we'll make the first round?" Nick asked.

"Don't sweat it." Adon said. "This'll be a cakewalk."

"Don't forget about us!" Raven shouted.

"We haven't!" Adon retorted.

"Good!" Amber shouted. "Then you'll wave at us when we win."

"Fat chance!" Nick argued. "We have this thing won."

"Why don't we just wait and see what the judges have to say?" Twila suggested. "We couldn't vote anyway."

"She has a point." The gray-eyed fairy replied. "It's not up to us who wins. We may not even get near the podium."

"Fine!" Raphael conceded. "We'll wait around here until the judges get the results in. That make you happy?"

"Very." The starlight fairy nodded. "And no fighting!"

"Don't worry." Lapis said. "We're big kids now."

**Okay, readers, it's your turn! Judges (and you know who you are) Vote on the winner of today's contest!**


	21. Round Two

**Disclaimer: Don't hate me for my beauty. Yeah, like I have any.**

**Looking Glass**

_Chapter Twenty-one: **Round Two! Oh boy.**_

"I should hope so." Twi said. "You're older than me!"

"Quiet!" Doug hissed. "They're announcing who's making the cut!"

"And through to our final round are" The announcer shouted "Pink Bubbles, Karmic Vengeance, Wild Wind and... Blue obsession. Now, as you all know, these bands will perform one last song before our judges to determine the winner."

"We both made it!" Amber exclaimed. "This is so sweet!"

"Totally!" Nick whooped. "This is great!"

"Tell me about it." Twi said. "I can't wait to stomp you in the final round!"

"You are so on, Sister!" Raphael smirked.

XXXXXX

"I wanna do Finding a Good Man!" Amber whined. "It's our best song!"

"But I think Excuse Me is perfect!" Twila protested.

"Well the two of you had better think of something before we go on!" Leilani groaned. "We need to do a run-through."

"I'm with Laisha." Raven said. "Pick a flippin' song so we can get this show moving!"

"But we can't decide!" Twi whined.

"Then flip for it, or draw straws, or eeny meeny miny moe for it! I don't care!" Raven shouted. "Just pick a bloody song!"

"Geeze, you don't have to get so grumpy." Amber muttered as she fished a quarter out of her pocket. "Heads or tails, Twi?"

"Tails." The Eraklian blond stated.

Amber tosssed the coin into the air and caught it on the way down. "Heads!" She exclaimed, upon pressing the coin to her arm. "Findin' a Good Man it is!"

"I never win." Twi pouted.

"Don't sweat it." Lapis assured her friend. "We'll do yours next time."

"Okay." The starlight fairy nodded as the brunette stage manager told them to do a final check. Five minutes stood between them and the final bow. With that in mind, they did a final run through before pencil-lady escourted them onto the stage.

**(Italics are Raven, Bold are Amber, bold italics are both singing together.)**

_We got a bucket of Corona,  
Enough stories to last all night,_**  
About the trials and tribulations,  
Of findin' Mr. Right:  
_Of findin' a good man._ **

_Here's to the liars and the cheaters and the cold mistreaters;  
To the Momma's boys who can't make a stand.  
Here's to the superficial players;  
The "I love ya" too-soon-sayers;  
If you hear me girls, raise your hand:  
Let's have a toast:  
Here's to findin' a good man._

Blind dates an' horror stories;  
_Pushy gals and fast movers._**  
Let's dedicate this girl's night out,  
**_To big-talkers; bad losers,_**  
It's so hard findin' a good man. **

_Here's to the liars and the cheaters and the cold mistreaters;  
To the Momma's boys who can't make a stand.  
Here's to the superficial players;  
The "I love ya" too-soon-sayers;  
If you hear me girls, raise your hand:  
Let's have a toast:  
Here's to findin' a good man._

_Twila, I know you want perfection;  
Amber, you want a listener.  
Lapis, your list is gettin' long,  
And girls, you know me: I just want a good kisser._

_Here's to the liars and the cheaters and the cold mistreaters;  
To the Momma's boys who can't make a stand.  
Here's to the superficial players;  
The "I love ya" too-soon-sayers;  
If you hear me girls, raise your hand:  
Let's have a toast;  
Let's have a toast:  
Here's to findin' a good man.  
_  
Here's to findin' a good man.  
_Here's to findin' a good man._

"I sure hope they liked it." Twi said. "Cause if they didn't, our goose is cooked!"

"Your goose?" The grey eyed fluids fairy raised an eyebrow. "When my father finds out about this, I could get pulled out of school!"

"Then we'll just transfer you to CT." Raven shrugged. "And don't worry about the crowd. We have this thing in the bag!"

Unknown to the girls, a figure was watching the action from the back of the club.

"And soon I will take what is mine." He grinned, taking a sip of his drink.


	22. There goes the neighborhood

**A/N: Hello to all of my faithful reviewers! Sorry for all of this taking so long, but some of us do still have to work. I also apologize for the shortness.**

**Disclaimer: It must hurt to be that stupid all the time.**

**Dedication: To everyone who's reading this right now.**

**Looking Glass**

_Chapter Twenty-two:_** There Goes the Neighborhood…**

Leilani wished with all her might that Rodney wouldn't blurt out the phrase she knew he was contemplating in his mind. Unfortunately, for her, willpower would not be enough to stop him.

"We're engaged." The blond prince crowed, glaring straight at Raphael.

"There's no way Layla would have agreed to this!" Maril exclaimed.

"She didn't have a choice." Rodney sneered. "King Evan has already finalized the plans."

"This must be some kind of joke!" Ailani said. "Please tell me it's a joke, Leisha!"

"I'm really sorry, Raph." The gray-eyed fairy whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. "There's nothing I can do."

"You cold hearted sadist!" Ailani shouted. "How dare you embarrass her like this and then lie on top of it! Even if it is true, her life is none of your business!"

"You tell him, Ailia!" Raven shouted.

"Such a shame that such royal blood is wasted on your kind." Rodney sighed.

"You'll pay for that!" The group whirled around to see Amethyst storming up towards them. "Now you listen to me, mister! I don't care if you're Baltor's son! You will leave Leilani alone, or I will see to it personally that you suffer a slow and painful demise!" The violet haired princess shouted.

"You do remember what she did to your for spying on us, don't you, Rodney?" Twila smirked.

"And this time, it's about twelve to one odds." Raven said. "Gods, it must really suck to be you."

"I'm afraid that I hold more power than you can dream of." Rodney said.

"And yet you keep getting your ass kicked by a bunch of girls." Sean quipped.

"But it's not just the girls who will give you a thrashing this time!" Raphael snarled.

"You don't have to do that, Raph." Lani growled.

"I'm trying to help." The green eyed boy said.

"I may be a princess, but that doesn't mean that I can't fend for myself!" Leilani shouted. She charged the prince of Isis and punched him in the jaw, causing him to fall into a few tables.

"You'll pay for that, you two timing slut!" Rodney yelled.

"Leave her alone!" Raphael roared, tackling the blond prince. The two fought for a few minutes, but Rodney eventually pinned the brown-haired boy to the floor.

"Sorry, I just don't take no for an answer." Rodney snarled.

"You'd better start, then!" Leilani screeched before lunging at him and knocking him off the younger boy. While the prince of Isis was bigger, the gray-eyed fluids fairy was no push over. She landed several hits and scratches before the older boy scurried out of range.

"You can bet that your father will be hearing of this!" Rodney yelled, his hand massaging his jaw.

"Fine! Go tell him for all I care!" The princess of Andros shouted back. "And while you're at it, tell him to get out of my life!"

While Rodney made his getaway, the others were tending to their friends.

"I never thought that loser was so efficient at pinning a guy." Raph groaned as Adon helped him up.

"Neither would I." The black haired sophomore shrugged. "But you held your own very well."

"Jeez, Lei, that was a nice right hook." Marilee commented. "You should enroll in RF."

"I may have to anyway." The brunette girl sighed. "Something tells me that this may be my last week at Alfea."


	23. House Arrest

**A/N: So, quick recap: Lani gets into fistfight with Rodney, Evan drags Lani out of Alfea, Lani's friends come up with plan to rescue her. Okay, you're caught up. On with the tale!**

**Dedication: To everyone who actually reviews these stories. **

**Disclaimer: Just what we need, more trouble.**

**Looking Glass**

_Chapter Twenty-three: _**House Arrest**

**AQUATAINE PALACE**

As she stepped out of the limo and through the front gates of the Aquataine palace, Leilani let out an audible groan.

"You started this all on your own, Leilani." Evan frowned upon his daughter. "And if you continue to protest, I will have that boy arrested!"

"We weren't doing anything wrong." The gray-eyed princess replied coolly. "When we were at the school dance, I had no idea that you had engaged me to Medici. We are just good friends."

"It matters little," Evan said. "you are to be married in three days. Dress fitting is tomorrow, along with the choosing of a cake and flowers."

"Can I at least pick my own bridesmaids?" Lani asked.

"That will depend on your attitude." Evan replied. "Although, there is one stipulation."

"Let me guess, no witches?" Lani finished. "For the last time, Twi is not a witch, she is a fairy, and a very nice one."

"Her mother is a witch."

"Her mother is a member of one of the most successful rock band in current Magix history." The princess countered. "One of whose bandmates was the second princess of Sparks, and went on to become the Queen of Endor. She has good breeding, just not of the royal kind."

"No. She is a negative influence."

"Then am I allowed invite Ailani, or even Marilee? I mean, they are the princesses of Solaria and Sparks respectively."

"We shall see." The King of Andros narrowed his eyes. "Go to your chambers."

"Yes, sir." She sighed, hoping that he had failed to notice the spell she cast on the way up there.

XXXXXX

**ALFEA**

"What is this brilliant plan of yours?" Raphael asked.

"Simple." Talone said. "Sort of."

"I don't like the sound of that." Lapis cautioned.

"Get over it, I want to hear this!" Ailia declared.

"King Evan keeps his business strictly in the Aquatic realms, right?" Talone asked.

"Yes." Tatiana answered. "As far as I can tell, the only system that trades extensively with the Aquatic realms is Isis."

"And Lani's sure to invite Maril to the wedding." Talone said. "Which means that the Eraklion prince is obligated to go along."

"But you're the prince." Raphael said.

"He doesn't know that." The blond prince smirked. "Plus, we're from the same planet. You can be the prince for a day, and I'll be your squire."

"Don't you think he'll need more time to prepare?" Lapis asked.

"We have three days, and there's not much to teach." Talone continued. "So, how about it, Raph?"

"I'm in." The green eyed specialist nodded. "Let's go save Laisha."

"But what about security?" Raven frowned.

"I have our names on the guests lists." Tatiana replied. "Now all we need are clothes."

"And maybe a few makeover spells." Ailani quipped.


	24. Shhh! It's My Secret Identity!

**Looking Glass**

**Disclaimer: ****I'm not short; I'm fun sized!**

**Dedication:**** Hey, sorry if I haven't gotten to your reviews. FFN bollocksed up their alerts system so I haven't even gotten the links to my own chapters. Wrong, isn't it?**

_Chapter Twenty-four:_** Shh! It's My Secret Identity!**

At Alfea, Tatiana, Twila, and Ailani were finishing their chant. Stepping back, the girls unlocked their hands and looked at the boys.

"Girls, I think we've done it." Ailani beamed.

"Whoa." Talone blinked. "I look like that?"

"But I though King Evan hadn't seen me before?" Raph asked.

"He hasn't, but Rodney has." Ailani said. "Plus, you needed a little help if you hoped to pass for Maril's brother.

"But Talone doesn't' look a thing like my brother." Twila pointed out.

"That's the point." Ailani said. "He has the same style, but it's darker now. I don't work miracles on such short notice, you know."

"It'll work." Talone, now in the guise of a squire, replied. "I'll need another name."

"Be squire Kyle." Tatiana said. "It is Raphael's middle name."

"Okay." Talone nodded. "Are you ready for this, Raph?"

"Like I have a choice." The other boy sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Aquatine palace—same timeline**

"Be on your best behavior, Leilani." Evan warned his daughter. "Tonight you are a hostess."

"I know how to be a proper host, father." She replied coolly. "By the way, do you have the bridesmaids' dresses in yet?"

"Yes." He replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking that maybe we should have Marilee and Ailani try their dresses on before the ceremony: just to be sure that they fit." The gray-eyed princess answered.

"A good idea." Evan nodded. "I will have their dresses brought to their chambers."

"Thank you." She said, groaning inwardly about having to play nice with Rodney.

"Ah. Here come your new in-laws." Evan smiled evilly as Rodney's parents, Stephan and Delia, sauntered into the parlor with their son.

"Evan, how wonderful to see you." Stephan grinned. "I do hope everything is in order?"

"Rest assured, Stephan, that every detail has been taken care of."

"What about the mother of the bride?" Delia asked. "Won't she be here?"

"I'm afraid my ex-wife is in the middle of a very important negotiation at present." Evan lied. "She would love to be here herself, but cannot."

"I see." Delia answered, satisfied. "Oh, now who is that coming up the drive?"

"My bridesmaids and their brothers." Leilani replied.

"What bridesmaids?" Rodney demanded.

"Hello, King Evan." Marilee said after walking in the door. "Forgive my somewhat unthrifty appearance, but it is hard to find something appropriate on such short notice."

"That is perfectly all right." The King replied. "Who is that young man with your brother?"

"Talone's new squire, Kyle, is part of a training program for underprivaledged youth." Marilee covered. "Even though my brother is at Alfea, he is still a prince, and more than capeable of teaching someone less-fortunate."

"A splendid idea it was, too!" King Stephan said. "I remember my days at Red Fountain, my squire by my side."

"Too bad squire Teagan was a better fighter than you were." Sean quipped, earning a smack from "Talone". "Ow!"

"Pipe down, rocks-for-brains." The blue eyed boy replied. "That wasn't even close to appropriate!"

"Please excuse my idiot brother." Ailani bowed. "He doesn't like to think before he speaks."

"No harm done." Evan waved his hand as more guests came through the doors. "Excuse me a moment, but I must be a cordial host."

"_Bet it's the first cordial thing he's done in his miserable life._" "Talone" fumed mentally.

**Royal Dining Hall—same evening**

All of the guests had been herded into the dining room at a quarter to eight, and the prospective bridesmaids (and their brothers) were shown their seats. Dignitaries filled the room to the brim, and it wasn't even everybody yet.

"At this point, the best man will present a toast." King Evan said.

"His coach was delayed when he tried to make it through Eterna." Rodney put in quickly. "He won't be here until tomorrow.

"Who is he anyway?" Leilani whispered.

"My cousin." Rodney said.

"How lovely." She deadpanned..

"Then I suppose it is the maid of honor's duty to fill in." Evan continued, unphased by the mishap.

"That's Marilee." Lani said quickly. Maril looked stunned, while Ailani fumed.

"Oh, thank you." The red-headed princess grinned. "Well, I can certainly say that this is one of the nicest short-notice wedding I've ever been too."

"Why didn't I get to speak." Ailia hissed.

"Because you would blow our cover." Talone, the real one, whispered. "Now shut up!"

"Lani has been one of my best friends, so naturally, I was shaken when I heard she had been pulled out of school for this." Mari started. "Of course, when she invited us to come, it was too good an offer to refuse. I will only say one thing: You will have to be the one to wear the pants in that relationship, because Rodney over there won't do anything that even sounds like work. Be strong, and don't let the shock knock you out tomorrow." Some over- enthusiastic guests giggled about that. "To Rodney and Leilani." The red head held her glass up in toast, and watched as everyone else raised theirs in succession. '_Although I sure hope we can get you out of this, Laisha._' She thought.

**Tag! Chibi's it! You all do me a favor and hit that little purple button down there. Thanks!**


	25. Disorder at the Alter

**Disclaimer:**** I didn't come all this way to see a wrestling match! Someone had better tie the knot and they'd better be quick about it!**

**Dedication:**** To my wonderful reveiwers. **

**Looking Glass**

_Chapter Twenty-five: _**Disorder at the Alter**

"Layla." King Evan squeaked. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you honestly think that I wouldn't find out about my daughters' wedding, which you planned behind my back?" Layla asked.

"Who told you about this?" Evan asked.

"We did!" The group turned to see Tatiana, the rest of Blue Obsession, Stella, Bloom, and the O'Neill boys walking in behind the Queen of Andros.

"Did you honestly think we would just let you force our friend to marry that jerk?" Lapis demanded.

"Get real, loser!" Amber shouted.

"Leave before I make you!" Stephan shouted.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Stella asked. "This is not your palace, and she is not your son's wife. Face it, you have no power here."

"But I do." Evan, who had suddenly remembered how to speak, glared. "Guards, seize them!"

"Not on my watch." Layla declared. "Just how did you plan to keep this from me? I know I've been busy but that is no excuse! Couldn't you tell that she was unhappy?"

"Besides, arranged marriages went out with the Mayflower." Bloom said. "Are you really that desperate to ruin your daughter's life?"

"Says the woman who let her daughter attend a warrior's school." Delia hissed.

"Who cares?" Ian exclaimed. "Not like she's the only girl there!"

"Besides, Marilee won't need much magic to mop the floor with you!" Lapis growled.

"You witches are not welcome here." Stephan sneered.

"We're not welcome much of anywhere, but we come anyway." Amber replied. "And for your information, we are entitled to be here, since Laps, Raver, and I are royalty."

"You will leave at once or I'll…"

"What?" Ryan interrupted the aquatic kings' rant. "You'll make us? That's rich!"

"Keep out of this, half- breed!" Rodney spat.

"No, we're staying right here." Ian spoke up. "And we both know you can't really do anything to stop us if a fight breaks out."

"We'll just have to test that theory, won't we?" Evan said. "Sieze them and get those bridesmaids out of here!"

"No!" Leilani shouted. "I won't let you take my friends!"

"Too late!" Stephan spat. "You will go through with this marriage!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Layla shouted, sending an orb of lavendar energy at the king of Isis.

"Same here, darling!" Evan shouted as he grabbed Layla from behind.

"Let me go you creep!" Marilee screeched, burning one guard's pants off. Meanwhile, Ryan had backed himself into a corner with two guards in front of him and a stone wall behind.

"Why don't you just give up?" One of the Isis guardsmen snarled at Ryan. "You're finished."

"I don't think so." The silver-eyed specialist smirked. "We've got you where we want you!"

"Wha?" Both guards blinked. In a flash, Ian and Will trapped the two men from behind, bit into their necks and drained the blood from them.

"Eeuww!" Twi blanched.

"That's why we called them in." Tiana shrugged.

"Aaaahhhhh!!!!" Delia, who had taken on Bloom and Talone, wailed as she plummeted to the ground.

"Not so fast, Red!" Bloom turned to see Diaspro hovering above the crowd. "I'm not letting you ruin my nephew's big day like you ruined mine!"

"Grow up you witch!" Bloom shouted, tackling the blond haired woman with lightning speed.

On the ground, Evan had overpowered Layla, and Stephan grabbed Leilani's writst and dragged her away. "You will marry my son, if I have to force you, you miserable wench!" The blond king spat.

"No, I won't!!!" Leilani screamed. In an instant, a teal flash of light enveloped the princess of Andros. When it faded, Lei was clothed in a light blue tank-top, an ankle-length deep blue skirt with slits up the sides and light blue shorts underneath, blue low-heeled shoes, and blue and lime butterfly wings.

"Yay! Lela got her winx on!" Ailia whooped.

"Your little tricks won't stop me." Stephan seethed.

"But this might!" the brunette growled, blasting the King of Isis in the torso.

"Ow!" The blond king exclaimed, releasing the gray-eyed bride.

"I think that's enough." Layla snarled, wrenching herselv from her ex's hold and pushing him away. "Now hear this, Evan! Call back those guards before they all are rendered useless!"

Evan glanced around and saw the destruction that the other "invaders" were causing. Rodney now bore a burn on his other arm, thanks to Marilee, and the rest of the wedding crashers had taken out all but three guards from Aquatine and all six who came from Isis to guard the royal family.

"Fine." He muttered through gritted teeth. The guards, who had heard this exchange, eagerly discarded their weapons.

"Thank you." The Queen replied. "But don't think I won't take action with this horrendous occasion! I will see you in court!"

"You have no right to…" Evan started.

"I have every right." Layla interrupted. "She is my daughter too."

Realizing he was defeated, Evan hung his head and remained silent.

"Well, if there is to be no wedding, we shall not stay." Stephan harrumped. He picked his wife up from the ground, and stomped out, his family hot on his heels.

"Good! Nobody wants to look at you anyway!" Raven shouted.

"That's why he was spying on us, wasn't it?" Amber asked her gray eyed friend. Lei nodded.

"Figures." Lapis shrugged. "Well, I think we're finished here."

"Hey!" Ailani protested. "I did not put on this hideous dress for nothing!"

"We don't have a groom, Ailia." Twila pointed out.

"Raphael is still here." The golden eyed princess said. "And now that Rodney's gone, Leilani can marry him."

"What!" Both teens shouted, looking at each other.

"You can't be serious." Raph glared.

"As a heart attack." The brunette sun fairy stared back. "The minister is still here, and Lei's still wearing the dress. Let's get on with it!"

**You're up, Chibi! Can't wait to see you work your magic!**


	26. Word Travels

**Disclaimer:** **"We never know how high we are 'til we are called to rise." (1)**

**Looking Glass**

Chapter twenty-six:** Word Travels**

By that afternoon, all of Magix had heard about the coming confrontation between Twila and Malise. Some whispered excitedly, others placed bets, but a few friends of Twi's decided to step in and help.

"Thank you so much you guys." Twila sighed as Jason, Felicity, and Cassandra got off the shuttle. "I didn't think all three of you would be here, though."

"Darling, you're fighting a junior." Fee replied. "We thought you could use all the help you could get before Friday."

"That and it's nice to talk to you." Cassie smiled. "Now, let's go find a place to practice…"

"I think I may know the perfect spot." Jason grinned. "Follow me."

_**Red Fountain, same timeline**_

As Twila was getting a crash course in nature, Raphael tried his best to pay attention during his history class. However, someone two seats back sent him a note that seriously set him back a few notches.

_Hey, Harper!_

_If you're so happy with your little pixie, then you won't mind talking to me about some… information I have on her. After school, second floor archaine magiks classroom. Don't disappoint me._

_Rodney._

Raph fumed inwardly, but kept his displeasure to himself. An outburst in the middle of class would certainly not help matters at all. He had to keep cool, no matter what the fleabag from Isis had to say about his fiancé's character.

_**Alfea—same time**_

"This is hard!" Twila groaned. Not even five minutes into her first training exercise, and already the Eraklion blond was beginning to tire.

"And you think Malise will go easy on you?" Jason raised an eyebrow. "Come on, you need to toughen up!"

"Fine." The blue eyed girl growled. "Let's get on with it."

"Good." Felicity smirked, powering up to her witch transformation. "Pollen stream!"

Twila barely dodged her friend's pollen onslaught, let alone had time to conjure an attack of her own. When Fee sent a wave of Dream Spores at her, she fell on her back in an attempt to flee and flung her hands in front of her. To the younger girl's surprise, Fee was the one screaming.

"Huh?" The stellar fairy asked, getting to her feet. Felicity, who was ten feet from where she should have been, was lying on her back in the grass.

"That hurt!" The nature witch exclaimed.

"When did you learn that?" Ailiani asked. "I've never seen you do more than create a mini-star, let alone send someone else to the ground!"

"I don't know!" Twi panicked. "I just threw my hands up and" as she demonstrated, a small white orb formed in her palms "whoa!"

"Well, don't just stare at it!" Jason said. "Throw it somewhere!"

Twi did, pegging a nearby tree and leaving splinters in it's wake.

"That was awesome!" Cassie grinned. "I wish I could do that."

"You can, silly!" Ailia exclaimed. "You and Jason got your transformations first, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." The younger brunette grinned sheepishly. "Anyway, should we continue?"

"We have all of tomorrow to get ready." Felicity said. "It can wait until then."

"Thanks for the help!" Twila shouted.

"No problem." Jason grinned. "Now come on you ladies, we have a shuttle to catch."

_**Red Fountain**_

"What do you think he wants?" Doug asked as he and Raph walked to their last class of the day.

"I don't know." The green-eyed boy sighed. "He seemed to think he had something on Lei. I'm wondering if it's not blackmail."

"I'll scan the net while you're meeting with him and see what I find." Doug told his second cousin. "If there is anything out about her, I'll find it."

"Thanks." Raph smirked as the boys turned into their classroom. "I'll take all the help I can get."

**1) Quote from the poem of the same title by Emily Dickenson.**

_**All right, Meg, it's your turn.**_

**On a completely unrelated note, I found an awesome vid on the Balcony (find the link at Southern Shadow: devotedto.roguex) that features the song Hex Girl. In case any of you are interested. **


	27. Showdowns

**Looking Glass**

**Disclaimer:**** Play with fire and eventually you will be burned.**

Chapter twenty-seven: **Showdowns**

Blue Obsession met at Mad Cow for dinner after the photo shoot. It was then that Twi got a call. "Hello?"

"Twila, it's Marilee." The female voice chirped. "Listen, could you put your phone on speaker? I have a favor to ask you guys."

"Sure." Twi said, hitting a few buttons and setting her cellular on the table.

"Can you hear us?" Lapis asked.

"Loud and clear." The red-head laughed. "Look, ladies, that Rodney git is up to something. He's been bragging about how he's going to whoop Raph in a challenge match tomorrow and says he has some kind of ammo against Lei. First of all, is that true? Second, what do we do about it?"

Lei froze. How the hell did Rodney find out?

"Lei, do you know anything about this?" Raven, completely clueless, asked while Twi paled.

"How did he find those files? I thought they were sealed off!" the blond shouted.

"Apparently he must have connections." Leilani mumbled. "I can't believe he'd blackmail Raph. No, wait: yes I can. Scheming bastard."

"Hey, calm down a bit there." Lapis said. "Yes, he is a jerk, but we should be able to beat him at his own game."

"Yeah." Amber said. "If we steal those files from him, then he has nothing to reveal to campus. Plus, we get to show off Raver's lock picking skills." Raven turned crimson at the mention and swiftly changed the subject.

"What kind of files?" She asked. "Why is this so bad?"

"I was kinda curious about that too." Lapis said. "Care to share, Laisha?"

Leilani stared at her French fries and sighed. "It's personal."

"If you don't, we'll just find out on our own." Raven said. "Spill it!"

"Fine." Laisha groaned. "I was admitted to a psychiatric facility a while back."

"What?" Most of the girls asked.

"Why?" Amber inquired.

"I used to be a cutter." Lani admitted. "Razors, scissors, kitchen knives—whatever sharp object was around became my venting tool. I even tried to slit my wrists a couple of times." She noted the concerned stares of her friends. "I'm better now, don't worry. Like I said earlier, that was a few years ago and the records were sealed."

"Or so we thought." Twi muttered. "Okay, we need a plan!"

"I agree with Amber's idea." Maril replied. "Let Raven break into Rodney's dorm and steal the files. You up for it, Rusa?"

"Are you kidding?" The onyx-haired girl smirked. "I've been waiting for this all year!"

_**Red Fountain, ten minutes later**_

Though a little rusty at breaking and entering, Raven managed to steal into Rodney's room at about half-past nine (curfew for Alfea is 10:30). Since the prince of Isis could neither be seen nor heard, she began to stealthily sift through his junk. Inside a desk drawer, she found what she was looking for.

"Damn, Laisha wasn't kidding." She swore, jumping as she heard footsteps drawing nearer. Stuffing the folder into the bag she brought along, Raven climbed back out the window, shut it, and popped the screen back in. And not a moment too soon.

"That boy from Eraklion will pay for humiliating me!" The blond prince stated upon entering. Raven watched cautiously from the bushes. "I will hit him where it hurts most: in public! Then all of Red Fountain will know that I am the ruler of this school.

"Sean may disagree with that." Raven whispered under her breath as she tiptoed to the gate and stealthily vaulted over the wall.

"Did you get it?" Twi asked.

"Oh yeah." Raven said. "But never mind that fight. Raph can take care of himself."

"And I'll take that, thank you." Leilani snatched the file. "We can show it to Maril and Lori when they come to Alfea to watch the fight."

"That's right!" Ailia hissed. "We've hardly trained you at all, Twi! What can we do?"

"Easy." Lapis shrugged. "Amy has free period tomorrow after lunch."

"And since seniors are allowed to leave grounds for lunch hour," Amber added

"She can spend her time training you to fight the witches with wings." The twins said in unison.

"That's perfect." Lei smiled. "Amy is the fortune witch, after all."

"Not to mention a senior classman." Raven said. "Now come on, girls, we'd better get back before Grimm and Bloodstone freak."

_**RF, next afternoon**_

The two boys met on the battleground with weapons drawn. Rodney looking especially cocky. Raph knew his confidence was unfounded. Maril came to him and explained that the girls stole back Rodney's evidence and left a fake folder of baby pictures. And with Laisha safe, he could beat the blond baffoon to a pulp.

"So sorry to school you today, Harper." Rodney teased.

"Only one being taught here is you." Raph shrugged. "See, I know you have nothing on Leilani. Maril and the others told me your plan was unfounded. Go ahead! Post that folder and see if we care! You'll only hurt yourself, Medici!"

"Have at thee, knave!" Rodney shouted, charging the brunette boy. Raphael dodged and used his own sword to attack the prince, landing a minor blow to the older boy's hand. Enraged, Rodney struck at his opponent, hitting Raph in the shoulder and causing him to step back. Seizing the opportunity, the blond prince followed through with a tackle, pinning Raph to the ground. But Raphael had yet to start fighting.

After being shoved down, the boy kneed the royal in the back and rolled out of the hold. With a quick jab, Raph pegged the pressure point behind the royal's neck, knocking him out instantly. Just for good measure, he kicked the fallen prince in the stomach.

"Take note, Red Fountain! This is what happens when you mess with my woman!" Raphael shouted to the gathered crowd. Several began clapping, which soon turned into rousing applause. When Rodney came too, everyone was cheering for Raph.

"Have it your way, Harper! I'll post the contents of that file to the realm-wide web!" The Royal boomed.

"You mean, this folder?" Lori asked, holding up a manilla file folder with "Leilani" written on the tab. "I don't think we'd mind that at all. More stuff to torture you about."

"And risk hurting your friend?" The prince taunted.

"You're no friend, Medici." Lori glared. "Although I must say, that picture of you in the clown costume is very appropriate. Goes right along with the one of you on that palace rug with your ass in the air." She opened the folder and held up the two photos in question. Rodney went beet red.

"You stole my evidence!"

"No, you can thank a teacher's daughter for that." Raph smirked. "I must say, she's quite the little theif when she puts her mind to it."

"Curse you, Harper!" Rodney shouted from the grass.

"Enough!" The group whirled around to see Chordatora and Riven standing before them. "All of you, get back to class! Not you two!" Chordatora shouted to Raph and Rodney. Both boys glared at each other and lingered behind.

"Medici, what the hells were you trying to pull?" Riven asked. "We just recieved word from a hospital on Andros that you bribed a guard to obtain records. Would you like to explain?"

"I will." Raph said. "He was trying to blackmail me into calling off my engagement with Lei."

"Is this true?" Chordatora asked.

"All that lies in that folder are embarrassing baby pictures." Rodney muttered.

"Because Blue Obsession stole your stolen records and are returning them to the hospital, where they belong." Raph elaborated.

"You really didn't think this plan through, Medici." Riven chuckled. "Girls stick together. That's your first life lesson. They also like to play dirty, which is lesson two. "

"And for failing to notice these facts, you will be cleaning out the dragon stalls for the next two weeks." Chordatora ordered. "Harper, for participating in the fight, you will be scrubbing toilets in the second floor bathrooms for one week. Any questions?"

"No sir." The boys replied.

"Good. Now run along to your final class." Chordatora shouted. Neither freshman stuck around to argue.

_**Alfea quad, after classes**_

Twila was a bundle of nerves as she walked through the halls to the quad. "I don't know if I can beat her, even with all those pointers Amy gave." She sighed.

"Too bad they couldn't wait for dusk to start the fight." Leilani shrugged. "That's when your powers are at their best."

"Hey, the sun is a star!" Ailani piped up. "Maybe I can give you a boost?"

"Ailia, you haven't been able to tap your winx all day." Twi said. "Which is weird."

"Hang on." Tiana held out her hand, pulling her electronic scanner out of her bag. "I'll run a bioscan on you." The metal ladybug flew around, shining a green light on Lani and reading her vital statistics. When it finished, it flew back to the tech fairy's pda. "That's odd." The magenta-haired fairy said. "Your powers have been bound, Ailani. Someone's trying to keep you from fighting."

"Or keep Twi from fighting." Talone said. "I bet the witches with wings tried to bind Twi's powers and got Ailani's instead."

"Makes sense." Lei said. "You do keep borrowing each other's stuff. They must have grabbed something of Ailia's when they cast the spell, thinking it was yours."

"So they think they can play dirty?" Raven asked as the rest of the band, Cassie, Fee, Lori, and Marilee walked up.

"Little do they know how their plan backfired." Ailia smiled. "Take my earlier comment to heart, Twi. Use your power over starlight to tap into the sun's energy."

"I'll try." The blue eyed fairy gulped as she walked to the battle circle. Destiny was waiting when she arrived.

"Took you long enough, Fishie." The silver haired fairy commented. "But, now that you're here, we can get this show on the road! Winx Magic Destiny!" In a glow of pale blue light, the princess of Fortuna's miniskirt and haltertop faded and a shimmery midnight blue dress appeared in their place. Twi gulped.

"So what if you have pretty clothes?" The blond croaked. "I'll still take you down."

"Show a little confidence, Twi." Raven hissed from the sidelines.

"Stay out of this, witch!" Natalia shouted.

"What's your problem?" Twila shouted. "She came to watch! It's not like she's the one fighting you."

"Although if she were, this would be over in about a minute." Lori commented. The freshman class giggled.

"That's it! You're going down!" Destiny shouted, launching a full-fledged assault upon Twi. The blue-eyed blond barely dodged it.

"I thought we arent' supposed to kill other students?" Twi shouted.

"You're not a fellow student of mine." Destiny leered. "Fate's Pinwheel!"

A blinding wheel of white light knocked Twi on her back before she realized what hit her.

"Come on, Twi!" Marilee shouted. "You can take her!"

"Just remember what Amy taught you this morning!" Amber cried out.

Twi did. She remembered the violet-haired girl teaching her how to counter jinx attacks. "Stellar Sweep!" She screeched, sending a huge wave of white light at the junior.

"Hey, you have your powers!" Destiny shouted.

"Duh!" Twi rolled her eyes.

"I thougth you said that spell was foolproof?" Destiny shouted to her cousin.

"Not when you grab the wrong person's stuff, dumbass." Raven countered.

"Doesn't matter, cause I'm still taking you out!" The silver locked fortune fairy exclaimed, sending another pinwheel at the star fairy. This time, Twi was ready.

"Moon shadow shield!" She shouted, forming a forcefield around herself.

"Your little barrier won't stop me!" Destiny said.

"Wrong!" Twi said. "I can beat you! I believe I can take you down, and I will do it!" Instantly, Twila's pastel clothes vanished into a silver aura; they were replaced by a white strappy blouse, miniskirt, and boots.

"Cool!" Ailia cheered. "Little Twila did it! She got her transformation!"

"With wings." Cassie added.

"I can't believe she actually has wings." Natalia hissed.

"You better!" Twila shouted. "Starlight Strike!" A wave of pale golden light flew from Twi's hands, pegging the princess of Fortuna and throwing her from the circle.

"She beat a junior!" Cassie gasped.

"Way to go, Twi!" Ailani whooped. "We knew you had it in you! It was just burried really far down."

"Ignore her; you were great!" Felicity said.

"You haven't heard the last of us!" Natalia screeched, helping her cousin to stand.

"Same for us, devil pixie!" Raven shouted. "We'll take you on any time you like!"

"Twila!" The girls turned to see Raphael running up to them. "Wow, sis, you beat her!"

"Did you think I couldn't?" The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Not in the least." He covered. "But I'm here to speak to Laisha. Can I borrow her a minute."

"I'm coming." Laisha said, following the brunette boy away from the group. "This is about Rodney, isn't it?"

"Yes." He said. "Lei, you should have told me you were a cutter. I wouldn't have been mad.

"No, you'd have been scared." She glared. "I didn't want anyone else to know."

"I can keep a secret. You shouldn't have hid this from me, and least of all from your bandmates." He said. "Honesty is important between people you care about."

"I know." She began to tear up. "I just didn't want to burden you with the past. It's behind me now. I don't want it drug up again."

"Well, it has been." He replied. "And of all people, Marilee had to tell them instead of you. I had to find out from Rodney! Do you think that was easy for me."

"No." she said. "It wasn't and I'm sorry."

"Good." He said. "Now go tell them that."

_**Cliffhangers. Don't you just love them?**_

_**Be kind to animals. Review.**_


	28. Plots and Schemes

**Looking Glass**

**Disclaimer: ****I think Haloween is a wonderful holiday. What other time of year to people actually give you truckloads of free candy?**

Chapter Twenty-eight: **Plots and Schemes**

The morning after the showdown, most of the freshmen had calmed down. Junior classmen, however, were abuzz with gossip. Malise's story of theft spread like wildfire at Alfea, and the more opinionated pixies refused to even discuss witches. Across the woods, the witches celebrated Black Heart's enginuity. Well, except for one group.

"I still don't think stealing was a good idea." Bianca of Solaria groaned, leaning back on her bed. Corrigan and Amethyst both glanced up at her.

"While I agree, I don't know how we could get onto them." Cori pointed out. "I did some research, and that pendant did belong to Malvina's mother. I don't like the slut either, but she does have a valid claim to it."

"How did Malise of Geos get her claws on it in the first place?" Amethyst asked. "It's not her type of accessory."

"I believe the story states that her mother 'picked it up' at some witch's estate sale." Bianca said. "I'd bet my boots her mom actually stole the blasted thing."

"And what a powerful pendant it is." Corrigan. "It aids in casting mind-control spells, which is probably why Vina wanted it so badly."

"But who would she cast the spell on?" Bianca asked. "One of the freshmen?"

"What if we're barking up the wrong tree?" Amy asked. "Remember the spell-off where Felicity whooped Veronica's arse?"

"How could we not?" Bianca retorted.

"What if Vina stole the pendant so Ronnie could get back at Felicity?" Amy asked. "Stranger things have happened around here."

"She's right." Cori said. "But who would they be after?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Amethyst stated. "Now both of you, hush! I need to concentrate."

_**Cloud Tower, Malvina's chambers**_

"Ladies, the plan is foolproof." Veronica grinned to her cousins. "We'll have that prince at our fingertips. He'll do whatever we want to hurt the pixie."

"Why stop there?" Malvina asked. "Younger men are so much fun to play with. Such youthful enthusiasm."

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Electra admonished. "We have a plan to perfect."

"Do we go after the pretty boy now?" Leila asked.

"No." Ronnie said. "I propose we wait until the Day of the Rose to grab his attention."

"Why then?" Leila asked her cousin.

"Because he's racing this year." Ronnie smiled. "All we have to do is use Aunt Darcy's old spell."

"You mean the one that brought Ryder into existance?" Lex asked.

"Precisely." Vina said. "That stuck-up teacher is proof that it works. We just have to be careful casting the damn thing. One slip up could ruin our plans."

"Don't worry, we'll be careful." Leila replied. "But for now, I think we should focus on our Potion's homework. You know how Cadwallader gets when someone forgets to turn theirs in."

_**Alfea, Malise's chambers**_

"I can't believe those witches stole my necklace!" The brunette princess squealed.

"Chill, Mali." Destiny chided. "We'll work on a take-back scheme as soon as my useless cousin gets back in here."

"What was that?" Natalia asked as she sauntered in.

"Bout time." Malise hissed. "Where were you?"

"Out late with Rodney." The blue-haired fairy replied.

"Doing what?" Destiny asked.

"Talking." Natalia shouted. "Gods, do I look that much like Mali?"

"Hey!"

"I'm just saying..." Natalia trailed off.

"Saying what?" The princess of Geos hissed. "Spill!"

"You tend to have excessive co-ed sleepovers." The silver-haired fairy filled in. "Which begs the question, what do you plan to do with the little Solarian imp once you have him."

"Use him for general annoyance." The brown-eyed girl waved. "Maybe have a little bit of fun with him. Who knows?"

"We do." The blue-eyed princess smirked. "And I sense he won't be your only boy-toy this go around."

"Can it!" Mali barked. "I can stay with one man."

"Just not this one." Destiny teased.

_**Alfea, Ailani's room**_

Ailani was enjoying a relaxing Saturday afternoon when someone knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" She asked, tones of annoyance creeping into her voice.

"It's Raven." A girl's voice called. "Can you open the door? I need to speak to you."

"Hang on a minute." The brunette sun fairy replied, walking to the door. "Okay, why are you here? Twi's room is down the hall."

"I wanted to talk to you." Raven said. "I've got a slight problem."

That intrigued the golden-eyed princess. "What kind of problem?"

"Tom of Linphea." Raven said. "I need to let him down easy, but I don't know what to do. Ryder hasn't got a clue either, so I figured I'd ask you about it."

"Tom?" Ailia blinked. "Tall guy with short lavender hair and shy disposition?"

"That's the one." Raver groaned, collapsing on the Solarian fairy's bed. "Don't give me that look! I think he's a great guy and all, but he keep sending me these love letters and asking for commitments that I can't make to him just yet."

"Tell him the truth." Ailia said.

"It'll break his heart." The violet-eyed witch sighed.

"His heart's gonna break when you tell him anyway." The other girl pointed out. "Just tell him that you like him as a friend, but further pursuit of romance would only end in disaster. I'm sure he'll understand; he's a sweet boy."

"Thanks Aili." Raven grinned. "Now if you'll pardon my departure, I have to pay a visit to Tom."


	29. Dating Woes

**Looking Glass**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't make me get my mallet.**

**Author's note:**** Double updates! Wheee! Well, more fun with relationships. Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-nine: **Dating Woes**

At Red Fountain, every effort individual combined to finish preparing for the Race for the Rose, and for the first time, two girls were allowed to enter.

"This sounds totally awesome." Marilee commented, flipping through the code of conduct. "Shame my dad never could win it."

"Then it's up to you, isn't it?" Lori grinned. "Plus, it's our chance to show up the dog from Isis personally."

"Is Raph entering?" The red-haired princess asked.

"Don't know." The raven haired plant specialist shrugged. "We can ask him later. By the way, what did Ryan want?"

Marilee blushed a bit. "It's nothing really."

"The hells it isn't." Lori glared. "What happened?"

"He just wanted to invite me to dinner and a movie." Maril explained. "Why are you shocked?"

"Why the hell is he volunteering for this?" Lor cocked her head. "He hates romance. Doesn't want to be tied down and all that crap."

"It's just a movie." Maril waved. "Now will you please shut up?"

"Fine, I'll leave you alone." Rory said.

"Thank you." The princess of Domino nodded.

"But your date is fair game." Rory grinned before running out the door.

"It's not a date!" Marilee shouted, tailing her into the hallway. "Get back here!"

_**Red Fountain, Tom's quarters**_

Raven hesitated before walking to the door. She'd told Tom they needed to talk, which was true, but the boy had no idea she was about to let him down. Now, she felt bad about letting him go even though she knew it was the honorable thing to do. It still bit. She finally knocked on the door. He answered quickly.

"Hey, Raven." He said. "Come on inside." He led her through the door.

"I can't stay long." She said, hoping to deter his lovesick stare. He sighed.

"Did you get my texts?"

"Yes, Tom, I got them." She sighed. "Actually, that's why I'm here."

"How so?" Tom blinked, staring her down. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no, no, Tom! It's not you; it's me." She started. "Look, you're a great guy, and I like you as a friend, but I think if we keep going like this we won't be friends much longer."

"We could try." He pleaded.

"I don't want to lose you as a friend, Tom." She said. "I like you too much for that. But I need my space, and I'm beginning to feel cramped with all the attention. Maybe in a couple of years we can try this again, just not right now. Do you understand?"

Tom nodded weakly. "I figured when you didn't return my texts that something wasn't right."

"Don't blame yourself." She said. "And don't pine over me for Pete's sake. Get out there and find your perfect woman! She does exist, I know it. She just can't be me."

"You think so?" he asked.

"I'm sure of it, Tom." She said. "You're a wonderful guy, but it takes a special kind of girl to bring the best out in you. I can't do that, and you realize it too, don't you?"

He nodded. "Kind of. I wish there was something I could do to change your mind."

"Sorry." She offered a sick grin. "Listen, I've got to go back to CT and finish my homework. I'll see you at the Race with the rest of the crew, right?"

"Yeah." He said. "I'll talk to you then."

"Kay." She said. "Goodbye, Tom."

"Bye." Tom said, watching her as she slid out of his room.

_**Cloud Tower, Bianca's chambers**_

Amy shook the remaining fog from her mind as she uncurled from her lotus position on the floor. She'd sought a vision, and it had found her. Her covenmates looked at her expectantly.

"What did you see?" Bianca asked.

"So many pathways." Amy groaned. "All revolving about Sean of Solaria."

"So that's who the Black Heart girls are after." Cori exclaimed.

"And the Witches with Wings as well." Amy replied. "There's going to be a big blowout this year at the Race for the rose, but I'm going home to help my parents take care of an idiot Courtier. Can you two keep an eye on things here?"

"I'm leaving too." Cori managed a weak grin. "Daddy's request. Sorry Misty."

"My stepsister Erica and I will keep an eye on things here." Bianca replied cheerily. "I just wish you two could stay."

"So do we, Bee." Cori replied. "So do we."

_**The time has come for me to leave.**_

_**It's up to Meg to complete this tale. **_

_**This is roguescholar07 signing out.**_


	30. We Have Him Now

**Looking Glass**

**Disclaimer:**** The voices in my head told me it was a good plan.**

**Dedication:** **To Megan, Nisa, Rangarok, and all those other wonderful reviewers. **

_Chapter thirty: __**We have him now**_

"I can't believe she just swooped in and spelled him like that!" Felicity glared at her lunch. The freshmen witches, Cori, and Bianca all sat around the same table discussing the Black Heart coven's plans for Prince Sean of Solaria.

"Well, I guess the good news is that the Witches with Wings didn't spell him first." Bianca said. "Amy said that was a possibility."

"Not helping, Bee." Lapis stared at her sister's friend. "Besides, what can we do? He thinks we sabotaged him!"

"I don't think that we can do anything right now." Jason said. "None of us even know what they did to him in the first place. I know it involves that pendant, but without more information, I don't think there's anything we can do."

"I don't think Sean is the center of this." Cori said. "Those witches like power, and while manipulating him may be a perk, they won't settle for anything less than absolute power."

"But why go after Sean?" Cassie asked. "I mean, aren't there more influential princes they could have chosen?"

"She has a point." Amber admitted. "There's Rodney, Talone, that Peter kid from Ciphero, and our brother, of course."

"True." Bianca nodded. "Plus there's your brother Matt, Cori."

"All brings the point, why Sean?" Cassie asked. "He's a pain, a jerk..."

"And very easy to manipulate." Lapis said. "That whole ego of his hurt him this time around."

"What do we do?" Felicity asked. "Just let those jerks play him like an out-of-tune piano?"

"There's nothing we can do." Cori said, laying her hand on the nature witch's fist. "We'll think of something eventually, Fee, we promise."

_**

* * *

Alfea—Malise's dorm**_

"I can't believe that Wiccan hussy stole him out from under our noses!" The brunette princess fumed to her only friends. The two cousins rolled their eyes.

"We can probably steal him back." Natalia shrugged.

"Not without that necklace!" The Geos Royal shouted. "And by the way, they've already spelled him! He's gone! Our plans for him are ruined!"

"Maybe there's another way to get power." Destiny said, calming down her friend.

"Like what?" Malise asked.

"We use Rodney of Isis as our pawn." The silver haired fortune fairy smiled. "His family is as old as they are powerful and notoriously greedy for territory and power. We can have Natalia here keep courting him and use that ego of his to our advantage. He has so much pride it will be a cake walk!"

"Why do I have to be the one to use him?" Natalia asked.

"Because you like him and he thinks you're pretty." Destiny said. "It's the perfect plot. No advanced planning required."

"I don't like it." Natalia pouted.

"You're outvoted." Mali glared. "Your cousin is right. We can let those witches con Sean of Solaria all they want; we have bigger fish to fry."

_**

* * *

The Slice**_

"I just can't understand why Felicity would spell me." Sean said to Ronnie. The pair were eating at a local pizza parlor. "I know she's outspoken, but usually Raven's the one doing the spelling."

"Who knows?" The ice witch shrugged, feigning innocence. "Maybe she wanted to see her brothers win? Or some other guys she likes. From what I've heard, she's very jealous and competitive."

"Really?" He asked. "I guess you can never really know someone."

"True. Even your own family can surprise you."

"Really? How so?"

"My cousin's a total ditz. One time, she got drunk and told the whole school that I slept with a night light! Which I don't, but still, I couldn't believe it!"

"Your sister's that way too? I thought Ailia was alone. She sided with that underhanded sneak Felicity! And so did my Mom! I never thought they would betray me like that."

"Just proves that you can't trust anyone." She smiled. "Except for me. I won't let you down."

"I certainly won't walk out." He said.

"You better not." The white-haired junior ordered.

"Why would I? This could be fun." He smiled, unaware of how nauseating the whole scene was. However, while he may have missed it, Ronnie's coven mates saw the whole thing.

"I can't believe she brought that up." Leila grumbled.

"I can." Electra hissed. "That was completely stupid, by the way."

"I was drunk!"

"No excuse!"

"Hey, you two, break it up!" Vina snarled. "We're supposed to keep a low profile, remember?"

"And her babbling on about us is considered under the radar?" Lex asked.

"He doesn't know what we want." The senior replied. "And he won't know until after we've implemented our plans. Our only job involving those two is not to let it escalade to the point of your aunt and the specialist."

"Agreed." Leila said. "But if anything does go wrong here, I'm not going to be the one cleaning up Ronnie's barf at two in the morning!"

**I hope this chapter is to your liking. It is now Megan's turn to add to the plot.**

Ailiani: What kind of a plot is this? Half the time you two make it up as you go!

**Hey! We have a format in mind. We just allow a little wiggle room.**

Ailiani: We're shaking like Jell-O(tm), now can you please just nail down a plot?

Raven: Where would the fun be in that?

**Can you two pipe down so I can write?**


	31. Love Is a Battlefield

**Disclaimer:** **Believe me, believe me, I can't tell you why; but I'm trapped by your love and I'm chained to your side.**

**Disclaimer:** **Believe me, believe me, I can't tell you why. But I'm trapped by your love and I'm chained to your side.**

**Dedication:**** To the readers and reviewers who put up with my spasmodic posting. Especially reviewers. I reply to them, when they leave an email address.**

**Looking Glass**

**Chapter Thirty-one: Love is a Battlefield**

"Jason, where are we going?" Ailiani said as Jason pulled her through the streets of Magix.

"Someplace special." He said, grinning. "You'll love it."

"How can I love it if I don't know where it is?" She protested.

"Gods, Aili, could you be any more inquisitive?" He rolled his eyes.

"I could have brought Tatiana along."

"At least Tatiana's quiet. Can you contain yourself for a few minutes? We're almost there."

"Jason, darling, why are we in the park?"

"I told you, it's a surprise." He smiled. Ailiani finally conceded and kept quiet until after they crossed the footbridge over the brook and went a ways down a small trail. "Here we are." Jason said, leading her into a field full of vibrant flowers.

"Oh wow." She breathed. "It's so… beautiful. Did you do all this?"

"No, I just found it earlier." The plant wizzard shrugged. "Although if you want a garden, I'd be happy to help you plant one."

"Aww. That's so sweet of you." The solar fairy smiled, carefully sitting down amongst the buds. "But I hope this isn't all you had planned for tonight."

"You think I'm that stupid?" He asked, faking injury.

"No, but I needed to know. It seems everyone's lost their minds in the last week."

"By everyone you mean your brother?"

"Yeah. I mean, he's been mad at me before, but not like this. That witch really did a number on him."

"It doesn't surprise me. This is the Blackheart coven we're talking about."

"Blackheart?" Ailia jumped up. "You mean the same Blackheart witches that ruined the inter-school dance back in the fall?"

"The very same." Jason said. "And Veronica's the most evil of the group. Aside from Malvina. She's so twisted, no senior coven will take her."

"That's terrible!" She shrieked. "And they can't want anything good from Sean! Oh gods, this is a disaster! What could they want with him?"

"I wish I could tell you, Aili." He sighed. "I wish I knew."

Alfea, that evening

Sean walked through the halls, heading towards his sister's dorm room. Ronnie wanted the Solarian Ring, and since Ailiani wasn't the type to just take it out with her somewhere, it was probably hidden in the dorm room somewhere. He calmly opened the door to her chambers and began to search.

Unfortunately for him, his hot temper got the better of him as he realized that the ring was no-where to be found in his sister's jewelry chest.

"Where is the damn ring?" he grumbled, overturning several shoe boxes, pulling out dresser drawers, and dumping the contents of the brunette fairy's wardrobe all over the room. "Why would she have taken it with her?" He seethed. "Maybe she passed it off to that Star-powered friend of hers?" Storming out of his sister's room, he turned the corner in the hallway and burst into the room that Twila shared with Leilani, who—he assumed—was out with Raphael for the night.

He was gravely mistaken.

"What the hell are you doing here, Sean?" He whipped his head around to see the mocha-skinned fairy standing in the doorway. "Last I heard, you wouldn't even return Ailia's calls, and now your trashing mine and Twila's room? What does that witch have you up to?"

"You have it!" He shouted. She raised an eyebrow.

"Have what? Now will you scram? Raven, Fee, and Cassie are coming to talk about band logos and I need this space looking presentable." She glared. "Actually, you can clean up the mess!"

"Where is it?" He shouted. "Where is the Ring of Solaria?"

"Your sister has it, jerk!" The gray-eyed girl glared. "And don't you think of hunting her down! You've caused her enough trouble as it is!"

"What I do is no concern of yours!" He shouted, trying to walk passed her. She blocked his way.

"No way, now drop the attitude!" She said. "That insane ice witch mut have spelled you real good."

"You lie." He seethed.

"If you had any good sense to begin with, you'd know just who and what that little skank is." Lei glared right back. "It's high time someone brought your attitude down a peg, and since Rory and her vines aren't here to do the trick, I guess it's my turn."

"Whoa, it looks like a tornado went through here!" Raven shouted as she and the other two witches in her company approached the scene.

"No storm. Just a bratty prince." Leilani scowled.

"Sean, what is going on?" Felicity asked. "Why would you tear up your sister's room? And Twi and Laisha's too!"

"Yeah, Sean." Lei said. "Tell them why."

"What does Ronnie want from you?" Raven asked. "Better tips on how to make the world hate you?"

"Silence, witches!" Sean shouted.

"You're dating one of the worst ones!" Raven said.

"I will have that ring!" Sean grimaced. "What Ronnie wants, she gets."

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Laisha glared. "Get ready, girls."

"I've been waiting a long time for this." Raven grinned, forming a ball of violet energy in her palms.

"Are we sure about this?" Cassie asked the other girls.

"Yes." Felicity set her jaw. "I won't let you do something you will live to regret, Sean."

"Go ahead and try, flower-child." Sean glared. "You won't win."

"We'll just see about that." Leilani said, powering up.

**Yay! Another chapter finished! Tag. Chibi's it.**


	32. Seek and Destroy

**Disclaimer: ****Real men take dancing lessons.**

**Dedicaton:**** To all of you still reading this. **

**Looking Glass**

**32. Seek and Destroy**

Sean was in a bad mood. No, he hit bad mood half an hour ago. Now he was just plain pissed. His sister had the Ring of Solaria, and she was no-where to be found. He searched the movie theatre, the mall, and every restaruant she usually haunted, but to no avail.

Then he saw Rodney of Isis sporting a lovely goose-egg on the top of his head, his date Natalia fuming about something.

Either his sister had been involved, or the Endorian twins decided to mess with them. Or both. These days, anything was possible.

"Hey, Rodney, where's Ailiani?" Sean demanded, marching up to the other two royals. Both glared daggers at him.

"Your incensitive sibling just ruined my date." Natalia huffed.

"And my head." Rodney added. "Ow."

"Where did they go?" Sean asked. More like ordered, but whatever.

"Why do you care?" Natalia glared. "It's not like you're talking or anything."

"Just tell me where they went!" Sean yelled. Rodney cowered.

"I think they headed to the South end of town." He whimpered.

"Stop that. You look like a worm." Natalia hissed as Sean stormed off into the evening. With a direction and target, he set out to remove that cursed ring from his sister's finger.

_**

* * *

**_

Cloud Tower, same timeline

Normally, Professor Moonstone forbid anyone from intruding upon her evening meditations.

Except tonight.

"Dear Cordelia, I hope you haven't been too bored without me." A male voice floated on the night breeze. Cordelia didn't need to look up. She knew who was talking.

"Damien, so good of you to come on such short notice." She replied. "Tell me, are your objectives coming along as planned?"

"Everything is playing out as it should." He said. "What of your charges?"

"That is what I need to speak of." She said. "The Darkheart girls are scheming. If Professor Iacono gets wind of it, all my efforts will be thwarted. I need you to be a distraction to her."

"I already am distracting her." He smiled. "She has great power; power that ought not be wasted simply teaching incantations, but rather executing them."

"What of your girls? The three princesses?"

"A stepping stone. Their egoes are their undoing. But what of Red Fountain? There is a new class of hero breeding there. One we should end before it has time to grow stronger."

"Are you referring to the girls or the half-breeds?"

"Both. The realms are alligning, Cordelia. If we are to act to revive him, we must do it before the next season."

"Two months from now. Yes, Damien, I know. But we must not be so rushed. Be always in haste but never in a hurry."

"Be that as it may, we must hasten our plans along. Those girls won't be our puppets for long. I can sense their ambitions, and if we let them go unchecked, they will ruin all of our hard work."

"Rest assured, I will deal with it. You just focus on keeping the elder Miss Iacono distracted.

"Don't you mean Miss Trix? Come now, we both know who and what she is."

"But we will not reveal it yet. The time has not come. We must be cautious, Damien. Act as if everything you do is being monitored, understand?"

"Yes." He nodded. "A pleasure as always, sister."

"Indeed it is, brother." She smiled.

**_

* * *

_**

Magix—A coffee shop

As far as internet coffee houses went, J. J. Mocha's (1) boasted nothing to complain about. Sure, the laid-back atmosphere was suitable for date-nights and lunches, but it wasn't anything special.

Until the night of the Solarian showdown.

Ailiani and Jason were simply talking. How was school this week? What's your sister up to? Smalltalk. But a noisy visitor would soon end the pleasantries.

"Ailiani del Sol!" The couple turned to see Sean, Ailiani's older brother, advancing angrily toward them.

"Sean, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Give me the scepter." He growled.

"What scepter?" Jason blinked. "What the heck are you going on about, man?"

"The Ring of Solaria." The blond prince panted. "I want it. Now, give it up."

"Uh, no!" Ailia glared. "Mommy gave me the Ring, not you. Why would you want a piece of jewelry anyway? It's not like you'll ever wear it."

"Just hand it over." Sean demanded.

"I see." Jason realized. "Aila, don' let him have that ring!"

"Don't worry, I won't." She said.

"Not your choice, sister." Sean spat, charging the table. He pinned his younger sibling to the booth, only to be pulled away.

"Don't you dare!" Jason growled in his ear.

"We'll see, plant-boy." Sean glared, using his height advantage to spin the younger boy around and slam him into the ground. Unbeknownst to him, his sister transformed.

"Ailiani Magic Winx!" Ailia glowed a faint orangy-red, and her clothes vanished in a flash of yellow light, leaving her transformation, complete with wings. "You've crossed a line, big brother. Solar Flare!"

The beam of light hit Sean in the back, causing him to topple over on top of Jason. "Aili, you bitch!"

"Says the jerk who's dating a Blackheart witch!" His sister spat.

"That's right!" The three looked to the door and saw Ronnie standing there. "Time to hand over the bling, princess."

"Not to you!" Ailia shouted.

"Fight her off!" Jason yelled.

"Afraid you can't do much." Sean cackled, sitting on the other boy.

"Oh really?" The green-eyed Linphean raised an eyebrow as a green aura surrounded him. A vine, which seemingly came from no-where wrapped up Sean and threw him into a wall, knocking him out. When Jason stood, he pulsed with energy. "Your turn next, Veronica."

"Ice always beats pathetic flowers." The ice witch cackled. "Permafrost!" (2)

A wave of ice flew for the plant wizzard, but never reached him. He made a wall of green energy that froze on contact, but kept him protected.

"I've had enough of you." He hissed. "It's time someone helped put ou back in your place, and since Ryder and Felicity aren't around, it looks like it's up to me!" As he spoke, the green mist around him grew thicker, and consumed him completely. Veronica frowned.

"Oh hell, no." She hissed. "The last thing this realm needs is another tree-hugging wiccan-wannabe." She readied an attack.

"Sunburst!" A red-gold ball of energy carrimed into the Blackheart member, causing her to stumble backward. When she looked up again, The Solar Fairy stood over her with the newly-transformed nature wizzard behind her. Though she hated to admit it, Plant-boy looked very attractive in those black leather pants. The matching jacket and the black-and-green shirt worked too.

Fortuntately for her honor, her cousins ran to her side.

"Wow, look who got their transformation, girls." Leila sneered. "Too bad we have to fry him."

"I beg to differ." Jason said. "Let's get him, Aila."

"No, you won't!" Leila growled. "Dark disruption!"

"Permafrost!"

"Toxic Twister!"

The trio of attacks hit Jason straight on, freezing him instantly. Ailiani went crazy.

"JASON!!" She screamed, frozen in horror. '_I can't face them alone like this.'_ She thought. _'I have to use the Ring.'_ Her head and heart spinning, she took off the ring. "Solarian Scepter!" The ring instantly transformed into a four-foot-tall scepter with the a sun motif at the top with a sunstone at its center. Ailiani held it like a sword. "You're going down witches!"

"Actually, you are." Lex sneered. "Psycho Shock!"

A ball of pink electricity hurtled toward the Solarian princess, who barely managed to put a shield together in time. She and the witches traded blows, while her older brother awoke from his forced unconsciousness.

She had her back turned with the scepter held unsecurely in one hand.

If the witches could distract her, he could steal the scepter and make Ronnie happy.

Sure, Mom and Dad would be pissed, but what was that compared to an evening with someone like Veronica?

Ailia had just been thrown back and partially frozen by Veronica.

Now was his chance! Dashing around tables and chairs, he dived over his sister, using the torque of his rolling landing to wrench the staff from her hand.

"Sean!" his sister cried. "Why are you doing this?"

"For power, dear sister." He replied simply. "There's nothing else to it."

"Good work, Sean." Ronnie purred. "I knew you would come through for me."

"Anything for you." He bowed, presenting the ice witch with the most powerful object in the Solarian system.

Her grin doubled. "I believe it's time we left this dump." She said. "Let's go somewhere a bit more private."

And in a flash, they were gone, leaving Ailia to melt her own ice-restraints. After she incinerated them, she focused on her frozen date.

"Solar Flare!" She hurtled a massive ball of energy at Jason's ice casing, which caused it to shatter. The plant wizzard, now wet and unconscious, slumped. She ran to his side. "Oh Jason! I'm so sorry!" She cried, wrapping her arms around him. He fluttered his eyelids.

"Huh?" He groaned. "What happened."

"I'm sorry." She teared up. "I should never have used the ring! If I'd just thought this out…"

"Wait, what about the ring?" He asked. "And where is Blackheart and lughead?"

"They took the Solarian Scepter and vanished." She wept. "This is all my fault!"

"Shh. Don't cry. At least not here!" He said, pushing her off of his chest. "We need to get you back to Alfea and explain everything to the headmistresses of the schools. Understand?" She nodded weakly. "Come on, Aila, let's go home before Bloodstone throws a fit."

_**My scene comes to a close,**_

_**This story lies in Megan's hands now.**_

**1. J.J. Mocha's is a little coffee house in a town near where I live. **

**2. A type of frost in areas near the Arctic and Antarctic circles. It stays frozen year-round.**

**That's all I have this time! Now we all must wait for the next installment of this series.**


	33. Learning Curve

**Disclaimer:**** Libraries are fun. Visit one this month.**

**Dedication:**** to my co-author Meg. I couldn't do this without you.**

**Looking Glass**

**33. Learning Curve**

At Alfea, the Talone, Ailiani, Twila, and Tatiana tore the library apart from top to bottom in search of some reference to the hidden power behind the Ring of Solaria. Unfortunately, none of the four found the book they sought.

"They all say the same thing." Twila said. "A token of power that takes its might from the heart of the realm."

"But there has to be more." Talone said. "Any luck online, Tech?"

The magenta haired fairy sighed. "Nothing." She said. "Great power amplifier for light- and fire-class warriors, but nothing about uses in spells or incantations."

"How odd." Twi stated. "And none of those witches have light based powers, so… why go after the scepter?"

"I hope Raven's having better luck than we are." Ailia sighed.

* * *

While the onyx-haired music witch had indeed found a book on the Solarian scepter, her task force had severely dwindled due to the mysterious disappearance of Felicity.

"I can't believe she just vanished. " Amber stated.

"You're right. That's so totally not like her." Lapis agreed. "I mean, where could she be?"

"Probably visiting one of her Alfea friends." Raven said. "For now, I don't care. Can you reach that book or not?"

"Fine, just hang on a minute." Amber said, levitating up to the top shelf. However, as she reached for the book, someone interrupted her.

"Hey, have you seen Maggie?" Adon asked, barging into the library. Shocked by his sudden entrance, Amber fell flat on her arse, the book hitting the top of her head with a thump.

"Ow! Dammit, Adon! What is your problem?" The Fire witch growled. Sure, he was her boyfriend, but that didn't mean that she was above screaming at him when she got angry.

"Chill. I just wanted to know if anyone here has seen my sister." The sophmore hero said. "Does anyone know where she is?"

"Not around here." Lapis shrugged. "She's probably over at Alfea."

"Already called Tatiana to ask." Adon said. "She said she's awol. Leilani's missing too."

"Yeah, but Lei's coming here for band practice. Twila's just going to be a bit later because of their little quest." The Water witch answered. "Sorry, Adon."

"I guess I'll just have to text Austin and let him know she's not here." The black-haired boy said, then noticing the book Amber had in her hands. "Uh, what kind of quest are you girls on?"

"Just go look for your sister." Raven said. "We have bigger problems to deal with. If she's still missing in an hour, text me and I'll hunt her little butt down."

"Will do." Adon nodded, leaving the area.

"Okay, Ambi." Raven stated. "Let's see what's in this book of yours.

* * *

Austin popped his head into Lorilei and Marilee's room, seeing that Lori was in there with Cassie he knocked and walked in.

"Hey Austin, what's up?" Lorilei asked concered.

"Have either of you seen Felicity lately?" The brunette boy asked

"Nope. Not recently." Cassie replied

"HAve you checked Cloud Tower?" Lorilei asked, "You know, since she goes to school there and everything."

"Adon's trying there now. So far nothing good." Austin answered worried.

"Why are you looking for her?" Cassie wondered.

"Maggie called and said she was coming over, now she's MIA." Austin explained. He was the only one who ever called Felicity by her first name.

"Oh." Was all Lorilei had to say to that.

"Hey Austin, Rory, Cassie." Marilee greeted, walking into the room and tossing her jacket on her bed. "Lapis isn't here, she got stuck practicing at CT. And Sean's busy yelling at someone in his room. Ryan thinks it's Fee, but I don't think that it could be since she'd have told us."

"How did you know we were looking for Maggie?" Austin asked.

"Adon sent my a text right after Amber sent me a text. So Ryan and I split up afterwards to find someone else and..."

"Thanks Mari, I owe you one." Austin called running out the door.

* * *

"Sean, what is that matter with you?" Felicity asked, she was close to tears and confronting Sean in his dorm room. The brunette had a completely surreal feeling of all the events unfolding around her.

"You should just stop following me around." Sean snapped. "Someone could get hurt."

Felicity's cell phone rang, but she ignored it. "How Sean? How could you possibly hurt me any more than you already have?"

"Just stay out of my way."

"And if I don't?"

"Then bad things will start to happen to you."

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Raven said, glancing over Amber's shoulders in order to better view the text of the book the Endorian princess held. "The Solarian Pendant and Ring can be used together to unlock major league power."

"Pretty much." The blond witch nodded. "But full power can only be achieved if both are worn together. I mean, they're potent on their own, but together…"

"Then why don't the royals give the Crown heir both jewels?" Leilani—who had shown up as the crew gathered around a table—asked.

"A check and balance." Lapis replied. "The Ring represents the sun; the Pendant, the moon. Traditionally, the royals keep the power split up so that no one person could be all-powerful and enslave the realm. Apparently like a thousand years ago, one very ambitious king decided that Solaria wasn't enough. After a very long battle and impeachment, it was decided by the court that no one heir could keep both the pendant and the ring."

"Unless there was only one heir." Leilani read. "And when both are used together, they can amplify the effect of virtually any spell cast by a Solarian tenfold."

"But Queen Pandora has the pendant." Raven said.

"But that pendant of Malvina's is a powerful enhancer for mental spells." Leilani said. "I read about it in history class. It apparently was originally from a witching family, so god knows how Malise got her hands on it. Anyway, the family was known for their phenominal mental powers and obsessions with Dark Arts."

"Malvina must be from that family, then." Amber said.

"Because Malise surely is not." Her blue-haired twin shook her head.

"Wait." The Music witch said. "That looks an awful lot like that pendant Darcy Trix owned."

"Well, she must have stolen it." The Fluids fairy stated. "What else would you expect from a Trix witch?"

"Ryder's not like that." The older Crystal witch stated.

"Ryder's not like them." Her opposite-powered twin stated. "She was raised by a fairy."

"Which is good for us." Laisha replied.

"Still, I think I need to bring this up to her." Raver sighed. "If it is Darcy's necklace, she may know a way to stop it from being used."

"Good plan." Ambi nodded. "Well, I have a massive Potions essay to finish."

"Yeah, and besides, we need to practice." Raven said. "Where in blazes is Twila, anyway?"

"Here I am!" The starlight fairy chirped, nearly running into her bandmates as they walked to the doors of the library. "Are we gonna rock out, or what?"

_And now I must stand and take a bow._

_The tale rests in Megan's hands now._

**Please, don't be shy with your opinions. Send me a review and let me know what you thought. Reviewing makes us update sooner.**


	34. True Intentions

**A/N:**** Okay, I know Chibi was supposed to post the next chapter, but since she's suffering from writer's block, it's up to me! Please enjoy!**

**Looking Glass**

**34. True Intentions**

Felicity stared back at Sean, wondering what he meant by "bad things". "Sean how can things get worse than what you did to Jason and Ailani? She was your own sister for goddess' sake! And you let Veronica almost kill her with her Ice Coffin! I don't understand how anything could be more painful!"

Sean groaned. "I don't know how much worse it gets. I just know that if Ronnie doesn't get what she wants, people always get hurt."

"And she loves to have her minions, like you, do the hurting!" Felicity spat. "You know, I used to think there was a decent human being under all of that pride and arrogance. Now, I can see there truly isn't." She turned on her heels to leave.

"Fee, wait!" Sean called after her. By now, tears were flowing down her face.

"No. Just stop messing with my emotions, Sean. I can't take any more of it." She sobbed, walking down the hall to her brothers' room.

**

* * *

**

Cloud Tower

Ryder had been grading the sophomore incantations assignments when someone stormed into her office.

"Ryder, what do you know about Darcy's necklace?" The dark witch looked up at her younger sibling, who held a picture of a pendant in her hand.

"What the hell are you on, Rusa?" The older girl stared her sister down. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Darcy Trix's pendant. You know, the one she used to spell Dad with. What do you know about it?" Raven demanded. Ryder groaned.

"Why do you want to know what I know, Rusa?" She asked.

"because Malvina may have the pendant." Raven stated. "And she may have given it to Ronnie, who may have used it to spell Sean. We need to know what it does."

"I know it belonged to Darcy's mother, who got it from her grandmother." The magenta-haired teacher stated. "It's a family heirloom. One I never got. I guess she may have given it to one of her sisters or her cousin Chloe, but I don't know what became of it."

"Say Malvina does own the necklace." Raven began. "How do we get it from her?"

"There is no 'getting it from her'." Ryder corrected. "It is Malvina's. How the hell she got it is beyond me, but it is in her possession. And as for getting Sean back, you just have to wait for Ronnie to get tired of him. It'll happen in about a week, so don't worry too much. Although she may beat him up before she lets him go."

"But who knows what they could do with him in a week!" the younger witch exclaimed.

"Well, if it is the pendant, and they have the Ring of Solaria, all you can do is wait." The elder replied. "Now if you don't mind, I have an entire stack of essays to grade before tomorrow. Will you please leave me in peace?"

"Fine." The raven-haired sister growled. "But if anything bad happens, I'm blaming you."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ronnie and Blackheart were planning their next move.

"We have both articles, now." Lex said. "Can't we just dump the royal and move on to phase two?"

"Not yet." Malvina said. "First, we need to take care of those meddling fairies who stole my necklace in the first place. That thing is an heirloom!"

"Why exactly is it an heirloom?" Leila asked. "Don't get me wrong, but why is it so important to you?"

"Because it's part of a set I was given by my mother before she died." The portal witch stated. "There was the necklace, and a ring with a seal on it. It wasn't the Solarian ring, but that pixie's trinket has more than enough power to unlock the potential of the necklace."

"Where is the ring?" Lex asked. "Does Malise have it too?"

"No." The brunette shook her head. "It was taken by another member of the family."

* * *

Back in Ryder's office, the violet-eyed witch sighed, before reaching into a desk drawer and pulling out a half-finished bottle of scotch. (legal drinking age in Magix is 20.).

"This week has trouble written all over it in capital red letters." She groaned, taking a swig from her secret stash. "Not that I don't like the job. Freshmen aren't bad at all, when they aren't my sister. But the juniors this year… uhg." She took another draught. She began to contemplate what her sister told her earlier. "So Malvina Moore has my mother's necklace, huh?" The teacher smirked and cast a gleeful gaze at a ring on her right hand. It was made of gold, with a rich purple stone set into the ring. On top of the stone sat a crest that bore the image of a snakelike dragon encircling a five-pointed star. The ring had been a gift from someone to her on her second birthday, but she couldn't remember any details, nor did her parents.

"I wonder if she will be wanting this too?" The woman asked herself, leaning back in her chair. "Guess I better be paying attention."

Unbeknownst to her, someone was watching.

"So Ryder possesses the Cydonian ring." Professor Cordelia Moonstone mused. "This will make things very interesting." (1)

**1. Nod to the Muse song Knights of Cydonia. Yes, I am a Guitar-Hero fan.**


End file.
